


Another Time and Another Place - Book One

by danceswithgary



Series: Another Time And Another Place [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure when he lost control of the situation and how he's going to get out of the mess he's in. Or if he really wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Time and Another Place - Book One

"By all that's sacred and profane, Second Searcher Kal-El! Have you gone mad!" The tall, gray-haired man in the black, severely-cut uniform threw a set of photographs down on his desk. "You were sent to track down and identify the mutants, catalog their mutations and assess their potential danger to civilians. Instead, you have sex with one of them!"

"No, sir. I mean, yes, sir." The young officer stood at attention, his eyes staring straight forward. "I think. Sir." A flicker of confusion crossed his stoic face.

"That's exactly the problem, you didn't think!" Standing, the senior officer smoothed the front of his jacket, adjusting the red and blue bars that indicated his rank. "You're confined to your quarters for the remaining duration of the downworld survey." He walked around his desk to stand a few feet away from Kal-EL. "I want your full report compiled and submitted to First Assessor Dan-Sak within the next eight hours." Piercing blue eyes glared at the younger officer. "I could have you called before the council and relieved of your rank for this idiocy." His jaw worked in frustration as he let his eyes scan the tall, even-featured man who still stood at attention. "For the sake of your family, and noting your exemplary record to date, I'll limit it to a formal reprimand that will go into your permanent record."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." The young officer swallowed and flicked his eyes sideways. "Permission to speak, Commander Jan-Dar, sir?"

"Granted."

"Will my family be informed regarding this...reprimand, sir?"

The commander huffed and shook his head wearily. "I don't think my command needs to air its dirty laundry. Especially when it's dirty due to illegal sex on proscribed worlds." He walked back around his desk and sat back down with a sigh. "You're dismissed, Second Searcher Kal-El."

The dark-haired officer relaxed almost imperceptibly and turned to leave the office. "Thank you, sir." As he reached for the door of the office, he heard a throat clear behind him. Not turning around, he waited. "Sir?"

"Was it worth it?"

Kal-El straightened and nodded his head, still not facing his commander. "Yes, sir. It was."

 

. . .

 

Galactic Federation Date: 11.234.65.987  
Recording Officer: Second Searcher, Kal-El

Assignment: Observation and Assessment - mutagenic exposure

Galactic Federation Location / Technology Level : Sector AS-17W56-3 / Level 2 - Proscribed  
Planetary Location: Earth: North America: United States of America: Kansas: Smallville

Mutagen: Irradiated full-spectrum bi-kryptopermangenate, crystalline form

Exposure Process: Supra-orbital detonation resulting in penetration of atmosphere and planetary crust, multiple impacts

Date of initial exposure: GFD minus 10 orbital revolutions

Number of affected indigenes: Exact number not yet determined as long-term exposure a factor. See attached for specifics on confirmed mutations.

Long-term prognosis for viable mutations: 96.5% manifest violent psychosis and/or permanent brain damage within 2 years of trigger and activation   
Recommendation: Institute containment protocols for all mutagenic materials identified. Re-assess in 2 orbital revolutions as sexual maturity is known trigger in latent mutations. High risk factor due to delay in discovering planet was one of multiple illegal studies performed by Zod Consortium.

 

Kal-El saved his report and sat back in his desk chair, thinking about his recommendation. The spare, emotionless words of the official report couldn't hope to convey what he'd learned in the long days he had spent on-planet investigating the horrors caused by the Zod Consortium's illegal experiments. In a way, their choice of a proscribed planet was brilliant, since the Federation limited all contact with young civilizations, even their own surveillance. The existence of the project was not detected until one of the researchers was less than discreet while on leave in the Galactic Center.

Upon discovery, the project was shut down and the principals sentenced to the Phantom Zone for their crimes against indigenes. Those laws existed to protect planets that had not evolved past Level 2 and were still limited to travel within their star system. Commercial and political contact was prohibited until indigenes had reached Level 3 with technology that allowed them to travel outside their star system. There had been many instances of exploitation and genocide in the early days of the Federation leading to the existence of those laws. The damage had been done. The Federation was left with the task of identifying the extent and the best methods to remediate it.

Kal-El had seen photographs taken the day the meteors had fallen. The destruction had been widespread with the attendant loss of life and property devastating to the small farming community. When he'd interviewed the people who had been present at the strike, they still wore expressions of horror when they told their stories, even ten years after the fact. The mutagenic effects of the meteors were not immediately apparent, but as the years passed, the inhabitants of the area had become accustomed to encountering a variety of biological differences. They had also developed a selective blindness, choosing not to remark on those differences.

On his first on-planet assignment, Kal-El and Second Searcher Zak-Tor had the task of identifying every indigene exposed to the material and documenting any resultant mutations. With few exceptions, the affected were found in the vicinity of the strike and they were able to make their initial assessments without difficulty. Kal-El decided to investigate several indigenes that had left the area and were living in a nearby city called Metropolis, while Zak-Tor remained in Smallville.

That was Kal-El's first mistake.

 

// Fourteen days earlier //

 

"If the regulations allowed more than two of us on-planet at a time, we would have this assignment finished by now."

Kal-El did not look up from the newspaper he had been reading when his partner began complaining again. "Here we are, stuck on this backward planet trying to use archaic tools to research and analyze when the latest technology is..." The older man with graying hair blew out his lips, disturbing the dust on top of the filing cabinet he was searching through and then sneezed violently.

"...is proscribed. That's the definition of a proscribed planet, Zak-Tor. No introduction of technology, no disclosure about other civilizations or the Federation." Head still down, Kal-El sighed as he patiently repeated the same response he had made to the complaint the first three times he had heard it that day. "By limiting the number of personnel, you also limit the chance of exposure as Federation officers."

Sneezing finally abated, Zak-Tor frowned at his unemotional partner. "Why I had to be assigned you, fresh from the Academy..."

"I've told you this before. This is not my first assignment on-planet. It's just my first as Second Searcher." Kal-El forced himself to stop grinding his teeth as he reminded his senior partner that he had experience as Third Searcher. Granted, Third's were usually restricted to filing records and serving refreshments on Level Three or above systems, but it had still provided him with some practical training on how to behave while on-planet. Finishing the last page, he folded the yellowing paper carefully and reached for the next in the stack. Unfolding it, he laid it out on the table and began to scan the articles, ignoring the banner informing him that it was the 'Smallville Ledger' along with the daily weather report. Halfway down the front page, he found what he had been searching for, a small article stating that Lionel Luthor would be returning to Metropolis with Alexander, his nine-year-old son. The few paragraphs in the paper contained little else beyond the fact that the child had been injured during the meteor shower, but was expected to make a full recovery.

"I wonder why he wasn't listed in the Smallville medical records for the period right after the impacts. We've located all of the other patients but he wasn't one of them." Kal-El tapped the article and looked up at his listening partner. "If it wasn't for one of the nurses mentioning how sad it was seeing a child lose all of his hair, we wouldn't have known we were missing someone." He rubbed his forehead and grimaced. The strain of reading and translating in the new language he'd had downloaded just before landing was giving him another headache. "We're going to have to go to Metropolis to interview both the father and son."

"*We* aren't going to Metropolis. One of us has to stay here and continue the interviews. We still have a significant number of exposed indigenes to run by the detector and results to analyze before we can make our recommendations." Dusting his hands off, Zak-Tor looked at the younger man with one brow raised and his head tilted.

Kal-El stood up and shrugged before making his way to the door of the newspaper morgue. "I'll go. How difficult could it be to interview and assess a man and a boy in the city? I should be back within three days at the most."

That was Kal-El's second mistake.

// Twelve days earlier //

 

Ignoring the screeching tires and blaring horns behind him, Ka-El pulled into an underground parking garage. He had little difficulty locating the marked slot for the apartment he would be using while in the city and parked the red late-model Corvette with surprising ease considering he had only learned to drive the day before. Glancing at the timepiece on his wrist as he exited the vehicle, Kal-El did not understand why the inhabitants of Smallville had insisted it would take him at least 2 hours to reach Metropolis. He had found an hour more than adequate time to reach his destination and wondered if he'd misunderstood the units of time. Nonetheless, he decided he was pleased with the performance and handling of the vehicle he had selected from storage in Smallville. He thought it compared well with others he'd driven or flown off-planet.

Using the confiscated on-planet assets of the Zod Consortium to fund the Federation's investigation seemed fitting to Kal-El. All bank accounts, vehicles and property now belonged to the new identities Kal-El and Zak-Tor had selected for on-planet use. The principals of the Zod Consortium had not stinted themselves; this meant Kal-El and Zak-Tor had no difficulty with travel or lodgings. Every possible need seemed to have been considered in the consortium's planning. Unfortunately, the scientists' protocols for destroying all collected data on discovery by on or off-planet authorities were also very thorough. Recovering and assessing that vital data was why he needed to arrange a personal interview with Lionel Luthor and his son, Alexander.

Kal-El had opted to use his freelance reporter identity as that was less likely to result in a background check than posing as an agent of an obscure governmental agency. That particular ploy had worked successfully in Smallville where he and Zak-Tor simply flashed an official-looking badge to gain the information they were seeking, but the owner of LuthorCorp might be expected to insist on some authentication. Kyle Hunter had several articles published in obscure scientific journals that Kal-El had faxed to Luthor's personal assistant when requested, resulting in an appointment for an interview that day. The apartment was conveniently within walking distance of the LuthorCorp building, so Kal-El decided to take advantage of the pleasant temperature and left the garage with a light step and in good spirits.

When he had first arrived on-planet, Kal-El had suffered from the increase in gravity, but daily walks and weight training had soon built up sufficient muscle mass to overcome the difficulty. Living on a Level 2 planet had its positives and negatives. Aboard a transport or on a Level 3 or above planet, life was extremely ordered and without hazard. It could also be boring. Kal-El found, for the most part, that life on a Level 2 planet was exhilarating. The colors, smells and sounds were crisper and sharper, almost to the point of pain. A simple walk down the street could be fraught with danger from animals, vehicles and indigenes. There was weather; rain that left you cold and wet, sun that could burn your skin. It was oftentimes too hot or too cold, the external temperature not controlled by any meteorological equipment, merely measured. Kal-El found he enjoyed the challenge and variety and the occasional cut, burn or ache was worth it.

Arriving at the lobby of the LuthorCorp building, Kal-El approached the guard at the front desk, displayed his identification, and indicated he had an appointment with Lionel Luthor. Nodding, the guard verified the appointment with Mr. Luthor's personal assistant before asking Mr. Hunter to place all metal objects in a tray and step through a metal detector. After a cursory glance at the keys, pen, wallet, tape recorder and watch in the tray, the guard waved Kyle Hunter through to the bank of elevators, instructing him to meet Mr. Luthor's personal assistant on the top floor.

As 'Kyle Hunter' waited for the elevator to arrive, he examined at his reflection in the mirror-like doors. The wide self-satisfied smile he wore above a rumpled, nondescript suit, white shirt and stained tie conflicted with the severely slicked-back hair and black thick-rimmed glasses he had added for camouflage. He quickly suppressed it to nonchalant disinterest as the doors opened and he stepped in. It would not do for him to be memorable in any way in case there were questions later. He knew that he was most likely being monitored, so he kept his head down and studied the floor of the elevator as it rose to the top of the high-rise.

Mr. Luthor's personal assistant greeted Kyle as he exited the elevator, conducting him down a hushed hallway to the office at the corner of the building. He reminded Kyle that he only had fifteen minutes allotted for his interview as Mr. Luthor was an extremely busy man and then opened the door to a spacious office with floor to ceiling windows on two sides. "Mr. Luthor, your one o'clock appointment is here."

"Thank you, Dominic." The man seated at the desk did not look up right away, signing something with a flourish and then setting it aside. Kyle hesitated briefly as he advanced toward the desk where his subject waited. He suddenly remembered that he wasn't fond of heights, but he suppressed that discomfort and held out his hand to the tall, almost skeletal man who had finally stood to offer his own.

"Mr. Hunter, please have a seat." Luthor waved his hand at the leather chair neatly positioned in front of the massive wooden desk. "Now, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Luthor, I appreciate the time you've granted me." Glancing at his watch, Kyle reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his tape recorder. "Your assistant said I could tape this interview?"

Shaking his long grey-brown hair back, Luthor nodded shortly. "Of course, that way we can be sure of accuracy." He stroked his full beard and arched a brow. "Shall we begin?"

Kyle switched on the recorder and placed it on the edge of the desk between them. He looked up and nodded. "Mr. Luthor, I'm here to ask you some questions about your experiences during the meteor shower that struck Smallville, Kansas ten years ago. My article will be about survivors' recollections of the event and if there are any lasting effects ten years later." Kyle sat back in his chair and resting his elbows on the chair's arms, folded his hands across his abdomen. "Can you tell me what you remember about that day?"

Luthor sat back in his own chair and frowned. "I'm afraid I can't tell you very much. I was there to inspect a possible purchase, decided against it and left. That's all."

"But I thought your son was injured?"

Luthor shook his head with a quizzical expression. "I don't know where you got your information, Mr. Hunter, but neither my son nor I was injured that day." He stood and took a few steps, turning his back on Kyle to look out the window. "We were there in Smallville for a few hours at most that day. There's nothing to discuss about any lasting effects ten years later." Turning back around, he gave a small frown. "I'm sorry to say you've wasted your time, Mr. Hunter." He advanced and offered his hand as Kyle picked up his recorder and rose to his feet.

Rubbing his smooth jaw with a knuckle, Kyle examined the recorder in his hand and turned it off before placing back into his pocket. "I'm sorry too, Mr. Luthor." He shook the offered hand. "I appreciate the time you've given me." Kyle walked to the door as Luthor buzzed his assistant and instructed him to escort Mr. Hunter to the elevator and see him on his way. Kyle looked back once as he opened the door. "Good day, Mr. Luthor."

"Good day, Mr. Hunter."

Kyle kept his expression impassive as he followed Dominic to the elevator. He again kept his attention on the fascinating floor of the elevator as it descended and only looked up after he had exited the building and was again on the street. Stopping, he thought for a moment and then headed for the park he saw in the distance. He needed to think and the park would be a pleasant enough place to spend some time puzzling out why Lionel Luthor had lied about his son and the injuries Alexander had received in Smallville on the day of the meteor shower.

 

// Ten days earlier //

 

While locating Alexander Luthor in Metropolis was relatively easy, Kal-El found that gaining access to him was definitely proving to be a challenge. The young man, who appeared in the occasional gossip column as he partied his way through the most popular clubs in the city, seemed to disappear during the daytime. Kal-El had been able to obtain a copy of his class schedule at Metropolis University, but the young Mr. Luthor had not attended a single class in the past two days.

Kal-El wished he could rely on the negative results his multi-channel analyzer had returned on Lionel Luthor. The miniaturized piece of equipment concealed in his wristwatch had detected no residual effects from any exposure to the mutagenic materials. That did not mean that his son had not been exposed, they could have been separated that day. His investigation into the Luthor heir had revealed a few statements in the newspapers about Alexander's treatment for cancer and its subsequent remission, that radiation and chemotherapy had left him permanently bald. The timing was suspicious.

Waiting outside Alexander's apartment, Kal-El was finally rewarded with the appearance of the young man who parked his silver Porsche carelessly and exited the vehicle moving slowly, as if he were in pain. Trotting after his quarry, Kal-El caught up with him just as he opened the lobby door. "Mr. Luthor, if I could have a word with you, please?"

Whirling about to face Kal-El, the young man crouched as if expecting an assault. His halting movements became more fluid and his hands came up in a protective stance. Kal-El wondered what had happened to him in the past to make him so defensive, so prepared for attack. Cold grey-blue eyes scanned Kal-El from head to toe, assessed his rumpled, be-spectacled appearance and then dismissed him as harmless. Obviously feeling less threatened, Alexander straightened up and waited for him to continue. Kal-El was close enough to smell alcohol, stale sweat and a sweet, smoky scent overlaying more than a hint of blood and he was surprised at how much that disturbed him as he looked into a shadowed face. Yellowing bruises circled Alexander's throat above the collar of his leather jacket; his lower lip was split and swollen. Frowning in concern, Kal-El neglected to ask one of his prepared questions, instead blurting out, "Are you all right, Mr. Luthor?" His hand came up involuntarily to steady the slightly swaying figure.

There was a flicker of something across the pale, strikingly handsome face before Alexander ground out, "Who are you?" He stepped back from Kal-El's encroaching hand, ready to duck into the lobby at the first sign of aggression. "Why are you here? Did my father send you?"

Kal-El shook his head slowly, fascinated by the slim young man in front of him. Despite his obvious ill-health, he projected enough self-confidence that any attacker might think twice. "My name is Kyle Hunter. I'd like to ask you some questions about something that happened ten years ago." He held out his hand as he introduced himself, dropping it back to his side as the young man declined to take it. "Could we go somewhere to talk for a few minutes?"

Eyes narrowing, the younger Luthor's jaw hardened and his headshake was abrupt. "I have nothing to say to any reporter." He turned his back on Kal-El and entered the building without another word. Kal-El held his breath as he watched the proud youth walk away, head held high and all signs of injury or illness erased. Alexander Luthor was captivating and Kal-El was looking forward to their next meeting.

 

// Eight days earlier //

 

The line outside the club stretched alongside the building and around the corner, the would-be patrons flashing the night in leather, spandex and glitter. Kal-El stood in the shadows across the street watching, certain that Alexander would be arriving soon, just as he had the past two nights. He nodded in satisfaction as his estimation was confirmed. The silver Porsche pulled in to the curb and Alexander exited, tossing the keys to the waiting valet. Kal-El straightened up from his slouch against the building as he watched the bald man saunter up to the door, his black leather pants and tight, high-necked shirt hugging his pale lean curves. A subtle handshake and he was ushered into the club without delay.

Kal-El knew Alexander would be inside at least an hour or two before he left alone, ignoring all propositions, walking in splendid isolation to his waiting car and leaving with a calculated screech of tires. Kal-El also knew he had no chance of meeting Alexander at his apartment building, just as he had been unsuccessful on campus. He was too wary when approached, not only unwilling to speak to Kyle Hunter, but also the new transfer student, Karl Jager. Karl had been friendly, asked for directions, sat in a nearby seat, and was completely ignored by cold blue eyes that looked right through him. The only interest he'd shown was when Karl dropped his books and squatted to pick them up, shirt pulling up in the back, a few inches above his tightly-fitted jeans. They had fallen before a window and looking up at the reflection, Karl had seen Alexander's eyes scanning his body.

Thankful for the first time in years for his youthful appearance, Kal-El had decided to continue posing as a contemporary, abandoning the older reporter disguise completely. Normally, he worked hard to look more mature, the slow physical maturation rate for Kryptonians a barrier to rapid advancement as an officer. His current age in the local time units was approximately thirty years, but physically that equated to eighteen years, younger-looking than Alexander. Most of the time, Kal-El wondered if his extended lifespan was worth the aggravation of constantly being underestimated because of his youthful appearance, in this case his looks could be an asset.

Seed stocks on other planets had sometimes been less fortunate or showed greater diversity in their genetic adaptation to their environment. The range of variation Kal-El had encountered was wide, heights over eight feet, weight double his own, gills, fangs, tails, all could be found traveling together on a Federation mission. Both he and Zak-Tor had been selected for on-planet duty because they most closely approximated the indigenes in physical appearance. The differences were minor and should not be an issue if they followed regulations and kept their physical interactions with the indigenes to a minimum. The lack of a vermiform appendix or beard could always be explained as genetic anomalies. The more significant divergence from the expected would need to remain hidden to avoid exposure and possible failure of this assignment.

Studying the line of young men and women waiting to enter the club, Kal-El catalogued their apparel, hair and makeup. As he waited for Alexander to reappear, he noted which of the men were granted immediate access like Alexander or were consistently denied. Nodding his head as he watched, he knew what he would be doing in the morning.

He would be purchasing a new wardrobe and visiting a salon for a new hair style and makeup.

 

// Seven days earlier //

 

When the Porsche made its appearance, Kal-El emerged from the shadows and crossed the street to the club. He deliberately walked past the doorman to let him get a good look before joining the line and standing nonchalantly, pretending not to care one way or another whether he got in. It was only a few minutes later that he was selected out of the crowd, despite angry mutters about 'pretty boys'. He gave no indication that he heard the comments, his walk smooth and confident as he entered the controlled chaos of light and sound.

Kal-El was pleased that he hadn't flinched when he breached the wall of music and heated bodies. His eyes flickered around the darkened room, picking up flashes of action and faces illuminated by strobes and swinging lights. Expecting that he would be able to identify Alexander easily by his unique looks, Kal-El was surprised when he could not see him anywhere in the main room. Circling the edge of the dance floor, he headed for the bar, hoping to see the young man along the way. He ordered a bottle of water, reluctant to dull his senses with alcohol, and leaned against the bar to drink and scan the room again.

"D'ya wanna dance?" The tall blonde who slid up next to Kal-El leaned in close to his ear to ask her question, her skin-tight top leaving little to the imagination. "You look a little lonely."

Kal-El's first inclination was to decline, but then decided he'd be less conspicuous on the dance floor, so he allowed his new friend to take his hand and lead him out to the center. He was confident in his dancing ability; he'd watched several videos and found the movements similar to dances he'd learned on leave in Treske. Raking one hand through his newly-shorn hair to push the dark waves out of his kohl-rimmed eyes, he drew his dance partner's hand to his leather-clad hip with his other. Her hand secured, he wrapped his arm around her waist and let her ride his thigh as they moved together with the heavy beat. She lost no time in releasing the few unopened snaps on his black leather vest so that her long fingernails could trace down the smooth skin of his carved chest and taut abdomen and flirt with his navel just above the low-slung pants. He hissed and grabbed her hand before it could travel any lower, shaking his head with a grin and rumbling, "Let's dance." She pouted before flipping her hair back and grinding down on his leg, her skirt riding high.

Letting her drop back a little, supporting her easily with the muscles he'd built up on-planet, Kal-El glanced up to find they were being watched. Cool blue eyes examined Kal-El and he felt a shiver as they traced the lines of his face and body, missing nothing. Returning to Kal-El's face, the eyes stared into his, revealing nothing as Alexander finished his drink and set the glass on the bar. Another man, heavy-set next to Alexander's lean curves, leaned into him and whispered into his ear. A slight twitch of his lips and Alexander barely turned his head to kiss the newcomer, his eyes never leaving Kal-El's. The pale man's pink tongue thrust between the thick lips of the other as he watched Kal-El holding the blonde against his leg and hip, both couples engaging in the thrust and slide of sex fully clothed. Alexander's hips jutted forward as he was backed into the bar and the other man's hand slid inside his waistband, his arm shoving up Alexander's shirt to bare creamy skin to Kal-El's hungry gaze, his green eyes darting down to watch before returning to Alexander's.

Suddenly, Alexander shoved away from the bar, shrugging away any further attentions. Still looking into Kal-El's eyes, he pulled out several bills from the pocket of his leather pants, his task hampered as they were straining across his evident arousal. Tossing the bills on the bar, he broke eye contact with Kal-El and left. Startled at Alexander's abrupt departure, Kal-El almost let the blonde drop to the floor. He extricated himself from her hold with a muttered apology and headed for the exit. He reached the door just in time to see the Porsche leaving with its usual flair.

Shaking his head, Kal-El raked back his hair in frustration before grinning at himself. At least he'd gotten Alexander's attention. Maybe he'd have better luck tomorrow.

 

// Six days earlier //

Denim worn to a perfect softness caressed sensitized skin as Kal-El buttoned his black jeans. The sensual play of the closely-fitted material as it cupped his genitals pleased Kal-El. There were definite advantages to being on-planet when it came to clothing, food or other items that stimulated the senses. Standing in front of the mirror in his bedroom, he turned sideways, appreciating the perfect fit that would leave nothing to Alexander's imagination. He slipped on the red silk shirt that was hanging up next to him, the slide of the fabric heightening his arousal. As he tucked in the shirt that alternately displayed and concealed his upper body, he grinned at his reflection and the change in his silhouette.

Any concern he'd had about his physical differences had disappeared since his late-night encounter with Alexander and their visual connection across the dance floor. Anyone sliding their hands into his pants now would find nothing missing, everything present as expected. Kal-El suspected that would remain the case until he was miles away from Metropolis and Alexander, although it might take leaving the planet before he would be able to return to a state acceptable in polite Kryptonian society. He looked at his reflection once more, shaking his head ruefully. He certainly wouldn't be able to fit into his formal uniforms any time soon.

Sliding his feet into supple leather boots, Kal-El checked his hair and makeup before sliding on the silver cuff that had replaced his watch. Unlike the watch, the imbedded analyzer would not be accessible until he returned to the apartment, but Kal-El believed there was no cause for concern. After he connected with Alexander, the analyzer should have sufficient data to evaluate his exposure. He paused at the door and then reversed direction to pull open the drawer of the nightstand by the bed. It was apparent that the Zod Consortium had disregarded the proscription against sexual encounters on-planet in addition to all of the other laws they had broken. At least the scientists had been sensible enough to stock a variety of prophylactics, and Kal-El decided that carrying them would add another layer of realism to his disguise. He tucked several into his back pocket, making sure they were undetectable by sight. Keys in hand, he left the apartment and headed for his vehicle.

 

. . .

 

"Not right now, thanks. Maybe later." Kal-El's smile sweetened his refusal as another club patron asked him to dance. He had been leaning against the bar for over an hour waiting for Alexander to arrive, carefully positioned so that he could see the entrance as well as the dance floor. The number of propositions, both male and female, that he had received during that hour was flattering, but he would have traded them all for the sight of one unique face. Finishing his bottle of water, he placed it on the bar and signaled for another, fearing he would have to leave his vantage point soon as it was his third for the evening. Picking up the new bottle, he turned back to watch the dancers once more, sighing in discouragement as he felt the heat of another's body next to his.

"I'm disappointed in tonight's floor show." Kal-El's head snapped to the side and his eyes widened as he took in the pale, perfect features just a few inches away. Blue eyes, warmer than Kal-El expected, laughed under a raised eyebrow while humor quirked one side of a mouth that begged for attention. One lean muscular arm extended to prop Kal-El's latest admirer away from the bar, easy position offering soft flesh the color of cream and tantalizing under the tight black mesh tee. Kal-El's eyes dropped to take in the full length of the slim figure poured into black leather, and his nostrils flared at the scent of arousal that shimmered in the air between them. The only sound he could make was a low non-committal hum, deep in his throat. The smiling lips that taunted him parted slightly, exposing the pointed tip of a tongue that barely moistened the lower lip before withdrawing back into its dark harbor. The teasing mouth drew closer, sliding a millimeter above the skin of Kal-El's jaw all the way to his ear where warm breath and a silken voice coaxed a response from him. "Shall we show them how it's done?"

Kal-El had never before felt anything like the jolt of desire that flooded his body with those words, spoken by that seductively perfect mouth. He licked his own lips as temptation moved back from his ear and blue eyes searched his for an answer. They must have interpreted one they liked because a surprisingly strong grip around his wrist pulled him out to the floor, and his arms filled with a body that writhed against his in a dance better suited for a horizontal surface. Moving instinctively, Kal-El supplied the thigh ridden to match center against hip, hard heat barely contained by denim and leather. His arms supported the arching back, hands sliding under the mesh top that rode up as pale arms twined around his neck. The taut tendons of a slender neck begged to be tested by Kal-El's teeth as the regal, bare head fell back, blue eyes still on his under sultry lowered lids. The tongue made a brief reappearance before a gleaming tooth worried one fortunate portion of lower lip.

Kal-El groaned once, low and tortured, before he took the bait and blood bloomed under velvet skin, his sucking kisses alternating with sharp nips as Alexander slid his hands through dark curls and urged him on with muttered curses and pleas. No music made its way to Kal-El's ears past the thunder of his heart, but he did hear the "Fuck!" that burst from Alexander as he shoved himself back and out of Kal-El's arms. He stood there panting, eyes wild and pupils blown, a look of disbelief on his pale face before he whirled and strode away, halfway to the door before Kal-El could pull himself out of his sensual haze and follow.

Kal-El attempted to push his way through the crowd only to be frustrated by the oblivious bystanders that Alexander slipped through as though he were oiled. He reached the door prepared to see the Porsche pulling away, repeating the previous night's exit, but it was still parked and waiting. Standing just outside the door, Kal-El looked up and down the street, trying to locate his elusive subject with no success. He took a few steps towards the Porsche, walking past a narrow alley only to stop when he heard a muffled grunt of pain issuing from the darkness.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kal-El advanced into the shadows, blinking as he attempted to adjust to the lower light. He heard a scuffling and a thud. "Are you hurt?"

"You don't want to be here, kid." A graveled voice sneered out of the gloom, causing Kal-El to stiffen. "Just turn around and leave."

Shaking his head, arms raised out slightly from his side to help him feel the walls, Kal-El continued to walk forward. "I can't do that, I'm afraid." The alley was covered with more trash the further in that Kal-El walked, and he felt his way forward carefully with his boots to try to avoid tripping and falling. His eyesight had adjusted enough for him to be able to make out two figures, one of them Alexander, his distinctive coloring a dim glow against the brick building. It looked as if he was being held up by a hand around his throat, and Kal-El felt a barely-controlled rage building as he realized that someone was hurting Alexander. He crouched, sweeping up his hands, and prepared to attack unarmed, using one of the many martial arts he'd trained in at the academy. "Let him go," he growled as he stalked Alexander's attacker in turn.

Alexander's hands came up and pried at the hand around his throat and he shook his head. The grip loosened enough for him to choke out, "Get away. Go!" The restraining hand was removed, and Alexander bent over trying to breath in whooping gasps. Kal-El ignored the other, who receded into the shadows, rushing forward to hold Alexander up as he began to crumple to the ground. Alexander pushed him away, protesting, "Get out of here, you don't know what you're..."

"We're both leaving." Kal-El looped Alexander's arm over his neck and began to half-carry him to the mouth of the alley. In his haste and concern for Alexander, he turned his back on the other presence in the alley.

That was Kal-El's third and most costly mistake.

 

. . .

 

"Should I call an ambulance?"

Kal-El's senses started registering again, one-by-one, hearing first. The voice was unfamiliar, but the note of concern was unmistakable. Touch was next online with an explosion of pain behind his right ear when he tried to move his head. A groan slipped out before he could suppress it.

"Just wait a minute. I think he's coming around."

The second voice was calm and Kal-El wanted to see whomever it belonged to, see if they matched the pleasant, soothing tones. His eyelids fluttered open and he winced at the bright light shining directly into them. He turned his head away, to let his eyes become accustomed to the change in light, realizing he was leaning up against something, a brick wall if he could trust the signals he was receiving from his back.

"Here, point that flashlight away from his eyes." The light moved far enough to the side that Kal-El could try to identify where he was, and who was standing over him. Squinting brought another throb of pain, and Kal-El raised his hand to the location, investigating the extent of the damage. His fingers encountered a sticky dampness that seemed to extend down his neck and into the collar of his shirt. Bringing his hand to his face, Kal-El could tell the substance was dark and viscous and from the metallic smell, he suspected it was blood. "You took a pretty good hit. Can you tell me your name?"

Kal-El still couldn't see the face that went with the voice, his vision blurry enough that he could only make out general shapes and colors. The voice issued from a pale shape floating in the surrounding darkness and Kal-El tried to concentrate as the question was repeated. "Can you tell me your name? Do you need a doctor?"

The fear of an examination by an on-planet physician brought Kal-El instantly upright, at a speed that left him positive that the contents of his stomach would be joining the rest of the noxious substances that decorated the ground he was sitting on. Holding his head so that it wouldn't fall off his neck and roll away, Kal-El gritted his teeth, and took a few deep breaths through widely flaring nostrils, instantly regretting the onslaught of foul odors. He managed to grunt, "No doctor," as he attempted to climb to his feet.

"Slow down, boy. I don't think you're ready to get up yet." The first voice was over his head with hands that pushed down on his shoulders, forcing back to the ground. "Besides, you haven't answered Lex yet."

"Lex?" Kal-El thought the name sounded familiar.

The pale shape came close enough that Kal-El could make out a gently rounded face, with concerned eyes, and a head completely free of any hair. A gentle hand was placed on the uninjured side of Kal-El's face, sliding along his jaw and down to his neck. "Lex Luthor. Now, can you tell me your name, or do we get you that ambulance?"

A shake of his head left Kal-El wincing in pain. "No doctor. I'll be fine. My name is...my name is Kal..." Another jolt and Kal-El's mind began racing, trying to figure out how to solve his new problem. He'd started to give his real name, not one of his aliases and he feared that even the most cursory of investigations could expose him.

"Cal? Any last name?"

Suddenly, Kal-El recalled one of his alternate identities that he'd selected based on the name's meaning, different from the others that were based on 'hunter' or 'searcher'. He carried no ID with him, but it was in a safe back at his apartment if he needed it. "Khalil. Khalil Samir." He tried to stand again, this time with assistance. "What happened?"

Looping Kal-El's arm over his shoulders, Lex began to half-carry him toward the entrance of the alley, the second man hovering in the background. "I'm afraid you interrupted something and paid the price for attempting to be a superhero." Emerging back on the sidewalk, Lex steered them towards his Porsche. "You turned your back on a man with a foul temper and a gun. You were lucky he decided to use it as a club instead of the way it was originally designed."

Stumbling over a crack in the pavement jolted Kal-El's head and he groaned. "I'm not sure how lucky I feel right now." Lex leaned him up against the side of the silver car so he could open the passenger door more easily. "What are you doing?"

Lex grunted as he took all of Kal-El's weight and then bent over to help him settle into the seat. He reached across Kal-El to buckle him in securely. "Taking you home, obviously, since you don't want to go to the hospital." Looking over his shoulder, Lex dismissed the second man abruptly. "Thanks, Matt. I've got it. You better get back to the door before the boss comes out. I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

Kal-El was sure Lex hadn't slammed the car door, but his head disagreed. He closed his eyes against the renewed throbbing and nausea. He was vaguely aware of Lex getting in and starting the car, the throaty purr of the engine vibrating through his entire body. As the car began to move, Kal-El felt the darkness closing in again and his last thought was that Lex hadn't asked where he lived.

. . .

 

"I took a couple of stitches; his hair will cover the damage."

Kal-El winced as his eyes opened to a bright light just overhead. He wasn't exactly sure where he was, but it wasn't the car or his temporary apartment. A long-haired man was bent over him, his fingers holding his jaw and turning his head to the left. He cleared his throat and tried a question. "Where...?"

A second more recognizable face floated into view. "My apartment. More specifically, my bed that you're bleeding all over." Lex's mouth quirked sarcastically. "Toby's just taken care of that part of the problem. Now we just need to keep you conscious for more than five minutes at a time."

A frown passed over Kal-El's face as he flashed on a memory of Lex and the man he called Toby pulling him out of the car and carrying him into an elevator. He didn't remember anything after that. "I'm sorry to be so much trouble." He tried to sit up. "I'll just..." He groaned as the world began to spin again and Toby eased him back down.

"You'll just lay there for a while, and let your brains became a little less scrambled." Toby flashed a penlight into both of Kal-El's eyes before turning his head to address Lex. "I don't think he has a skull fracture, but definitely a doozy of a concussion at a minimum." He stood up from his seat on the edge of the bed, picked up a case from the floor and began to store away his medical supplies. Rummaging in the case, he pulled out a vial of pills, handing them to Lex. "I don't want to give him anything for the pain right away, it's better if he remains conscious. You know the drill."

Lex nodded, "He can have two of these in the morning, if he's lucid?"

Toby agreed as he headed for the bedroom door. "Call me if you can't wake him up or if his pupils start blowing up."

"Got it." Lex followed Toby for a few steps before turning back to look at Kal-El. "Thanks, Toby, I owe you another one."

A chuckle floated back into the room from the hallway. "Yeah, yeah. And someday I'm gonna collect."

Lex's fond grin faded as he walked back to the bed and stood frowning down at his uninvited guest. "Well, Khalil, my new *friend*, I guess the next thing to do is get you naked."

Looking up at his reluctant host, Kal-El flinched at the return of the hard blank face that he had grown accustomed to seeing on Lex's face the past few days. The lazy sensual smile of the club was gone, and Kal-El found himself wishing that he could have it back. The emphasis Lex had placed on the word 'friend' worried him a little, and Kal-El was glad that he carried no identification that could have jeopardized his cover identity. His voice wobbled a little as he responded to Lex's proposal. "Naked?"

One sardonic eyebrow raised, Lex's mouth crooked as he tried to suppress his amusement. "The alternative is you lay there as you are and peel your clothes and the sheets off in the morning, hopefully without losing a layer of skin in the process." A throaty laugh brought parts of Kal-El to attention, despite the headache that threatened the imminent loss of the top of his skull. "Are you afraid I might see something I shouldn't?"

Kal-El was very glad he hadn't been drinking anything at that moment, because he'd lurched upwards and was choking without any additional assistance at that sly question from Lex. "Wha..what do you...why..."

Sitting on the bed, Lex patted Kal-El's back to help with the choking. "It was just a joke, Khalil. You're obviously not up to anything. I just thought you'd feel better if I cleaned you up." Helping Kal-El lay back down, Lex stood up and headed towards what looked to be a bathroom. Kal-El heard him muttering, "Not sure what it says about me that I still think you're hot, even covered in blood and smelling like a sewer.

Galvanized by the thought of Lex undressing and bathing him, Kal-El found the energy and willpower to sit up and successfully attempt to stand. The world was still spinning, but he forced down his rising gorge and looked for his missing boots.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lex's irritated words brought Kal-El's head up too quickly, and he swayed precariously until Lex's arms steadied him. "What part of rest are you unable to understand?"

"Listen, I know you don't want me here..." Kal-El pushed Lex away and straightened up, looking down from the few extra inches that gave him over Lex.

"No, *you* listen!" Lex reached out and began to unbutton Kal-El's blood-soaked shirt, brushing aside Kal-El's objections. "You got hurt trying to help me. The least I can do is get you cleaned up and make sure you have someone watching you tonight because you're concussed."

"But..."

"But nothing. You're up and moving, so you can take a shower if that's what's bothering you." Unbuttoning the shirt's cuffs, Lex pulled it free of Kal-El's jeans and down his arms, the blood sticking slightly as it came free. "I promise I won't look, if you promise not to fall over in the bathtub." Lex shook his head, with a grin that almost relieved the hardness in his eyes. "Considering we were almost fucking on the dance floor, I don't really believe the shy act."

Backing up a step as Lex reached for the top button on his jeans, Kal-El made a final attempt. "It's not that. You don't know who I am..."

Eyes narrowed and grin disappearing, Lex nodded grimly. "You're right. I don't know who you are, Khalil Samir. The lack of ID makes that a little difficult. I do have to admire your clever use of aliases though." He cocked his slightly to the side, one side of his mouth drawn up derisively. "I have to wonder how many times you've used your Arabic 'friend of the evening' instead of your German Karl Jager, the 'handsome hunter' or Kyle Hunter, which just happens to mean the same thing in French. I do have to agree with the handsome, however." He reached out again and unbuttoned Kal-El's jeans with no further resistance from the dazed man. Looking back up at Kal-El's dropped jaw, Lex rolled his eyes. "Did you honestly think I didn't recognize you?"

Kal-El's eyes slid shut in chagrin. He couldn't believe how easily the young man he'd been pursuing had penetrated his attempts at disguise. All he could do now was accept Lex's help for the night and return to Smallville as soon as possible. At least he'd finally been close enough to Lex to be able to take a reading on his exposure levels.

"Commando?" Lex's amusement forced Kal-El's eyes back open and his cheeks flared red with embarrassment. "Feeling pretty confident, were we?" The back of his hand brushed Kal-El's belly through the opened jeans, and the wave of arousal that followed in its path made Kal-El's knees even more unreliable. The choking sound he made had Lex grinning again. "I guess I'll wait until you're in the bathroom before the jeans come off." Placing Kal-El's arm over his shoulders and his arm around his waist, Lex carefully guided Kal-El through the open door of the brightly lit bathroom. Stepping back, he left Kal-El standing in front of the bathtub, and turned on the shower. "Would you like me to help you, maybe shampoo the blood out of your hair?" He held up a small bottle. "I keep some handy for overnight guests." He ran a hand over his head, smirking. "It's not like I've needed it for the last ten years." At Kal-El's continued silence, he shook his head. "I can promise you nothing will happen. I just want to get you clean. I'm not about to give any reporter the opportunity to write an article on whether I prefer to top or bottom."

Wincing at the bitter tone of Lex's words, Kal-El shook his head before groaning at the ill-advised action. "I can do it myself. Thanks." He watched as Lex set the shampoo on the shelf in the shower and then left, the door still opened a crack so he could hear if Kal-El needed help. Sliding the jeans off his hips, Kal-El stepped out of them and into the bathtub, closing the shower door behind him. The water was pleasantly warm, not hot and Kal-El propped himself against the wall with his outstretched arms, letting the spray hit the back of his head and neck. He watched the blood-pink water sluice down his body and swirl in the drain, reluctant to move, unwilling to think through the throbbing in his head.

Fumbling the shampoo bottle open, he poured out enough to deal with his thick mop of curls, and gingerly began to massage it through the sticky strands. He hissed as shampoo and water cleansed away the crust that had formed over the line of stitches and stinging joined the throbbing torture. Rinsing until the water ran clear, he lathered up with a spicy soap he found on the shelf next to the shampoo, its scent reminding him of Lex and how he'd smelled in his arms on the dance floor. Running his hands over his body, he lingered at his groin, enjoying the feel of the genitals that had descended from his internal pouch. Kryptonians had evolved on a harsh world and reproduction had only occurred in conditions of safety. This meant that unless aroused for a sustained period, male genitalia withdrew into the body cavity, leaving only a short extrusion for voiding. The adaptation allowed males to run and fight without fear of injury. Centuries later, the dangers no longer existed, but Kryptonians still kept their reproduction rigidly controlled, discouraging promiscuity. Both clothing and custom ensured males would avoid a vulgar display, the desired esthetic a smooth, hairless, sexless pelvic region for both male and female.

Kal-El, light-years away from the constraints of Kryptonian society, could appreciate the form and function of other variants, but had rarely indulged in sex in his thirty years. Too many years of restraint had left him reluctant to engage in casual sexual intercourse. That didn't mean he wouldn't take advantage of his arousal for self-gratification. The problem was the partly-open door, and the fact that Lex would most likely be checking soon to make sure he hadn't drowned. Kal-El calmed his concern with the fact that, when descended, the differences in genitalia became negligible and could be explained away if necessary. Even the pouch was undetectable, and he would remain descended as long as the object of his arousal remained near, or even if he just thought about him.

Rinsing reluctantly, Kal-El turned off the water and opened the shower door, reaching for the waiting towel. He dried off carefully, the dusting of fine black hairs that covered his arms and legs not retaining the water very long. Drying his hair, particularly over his wound, proved more difficult and the throbbing reached a crescendo that left him nauseated and dizzy. The walls of the bathroom began to tilt, and the damp towel dropped from his hands as he grabbed for the sink. The arms that came around him from behind were welcome, saving him from further injury as his knees collapsed. "Whoa, I've got you." Lex's quiet words and gentle touches soothed Kal-El's apprehension, and he was able to remain conscious until they reached the side of the remade bed. He was barely aware of being tucked between clean sheets before darkness closed in again. Not even his last coherent thought was enough to keep him awake, although it should have brought him upright in a panic.

The bracelet with the imbedded analyzer was missing.

 

// Five days earlier //

 

Enough daylight filtered in through the closed window blinds to let Kal-El see the shapes of the furniture in the bedroom, but no details. Moving his head experimentally on the down pillow, he theorized that it would not fall off immediately, so he tried to sit up. Thankfully, he found that the throbbing had decreased significantly, and the room no longer threatened to spin out of control whenever he moved. Sitting up cautiously, he looked around at the room where he had spent the night, being awakened every hour, and pestered with questions to prove he was still among the living.

A slight noise from the corner of the room alerted Kal-El to the presence of another person. Looking over his shoulder, he found Lex sprawled in an overstuffed armchair, head lolling in an obviously uncomfortable position as he slept. Spotting the door to what he assumed was the bathroom, Kal-El slid out from beneath the sheets until he discovered that he was in the nude. Now that he was conscious, his problem was becoming increasingly urgent, and he debated whether to just take his chances, and hope Lex wouldn't wake up until he was safely hidden behind the bathroom door. Shrugging at his delayed modesty, Kal-El realized that Lex had already seen everything, and he was needlessly concerned. Straightening his shoulders, he stood and took a step toward the door, only to hear a throat clearing behind him.

"Going somewhere?"

Kal-El reflected that he probably should have at least wrapped the sheet around himself, since the view of his buttocks was most likely entertaining Lex. At least that's what he hoped the chuckle was for, and not something else that he'd missed. "I just need to use the bathroom."

"In that case, you might try the other door. Unless, of course, you've decided to head home and use your own bathroom instead."

Kal-El turned his head carefully and located the second door, wincing in embarrassment as he changed direction, and attempted to walk nonchalantly. He found it a trifle more difficult with genitals exposed and bouncing, making it very apparent why internal pouches had evolved as a positive attribute in Kryptonian evolution. Reaching the door, he opened it, escaping into the bright room with its gleaming fixtures, relieved to be out of Lex's sight.

After dealing with his overfull bladder, Kal-El washed his hands, examining his face in the mirror as he bent over the sink. He was unmarked, the only significant injury the deep cut in his scalp, but the dark circles under his eyes emphasized an abnormally pallid complexion. He splashed water on his face before cupping his hand under the faucet and drinking thirstily, the water alleviating nausea brought on by dehydration. He finger-combed his unruly curls, giving up after his futile attempt simply increased the 'just fell out of bed' effect. Unable to delay any longer, Kal-El grabbed a towel from the heated rack by the bathtub, and wrapped it around his waist before opening the door, and returning to the bedroom. It was empty, no evidence of Lex beyond the clean drawstring pants and tee shirt lying on the bed. Dropping the towel to the floor, Kal-El quickly drew on the pants, pleased that Lex evidently liked his casual clothing extra long, although they were a little snug. Thankfully, the tee shirt was long enough to conceal an unwanted reaction to the clothing. Kal-El insisted to himself that it was due to the sensual feel of the softened cotton, not the thought that Lex had worn the items in the past.

After a quick search of the room for any sign of his possessions, Kal-El opened the door to the hallway and stood looking in both directions in an attempt to determine either the location of either Lex or an exit. Reluctant to walk back to his apartment barefoot, Kal-El was hoping for the former. A faint noise to the left prodded him in that direction and he found himself entering a small, but well-appointed kitchen where Lex was cooking what smelled like bacon and eggs.

Without turning around, Lex pointed to the refrigerator with the wooden spoon that he was holding. "Orange juice and milk." Another gesture to the counter. "Coffee." Reaching to the side, he flipped open a cupboard door next to him. "Mugs, glasses and plates. Silverware in the drawer next to the refrigerator." He returned to stirring the scrambled eggs, in between turning over the bacon with a long fork.

Unwilling to shatter the fragile accord, Kal-El pulled out two of everything and set them on the counter. Pouring both coffee and orange juice, he set the milk carton on the counter and looked for sugar, finding the container next to the coffee. While he carried the filled glasses and mugs to the table, Lex loaded the plates with eggs and bacon, adding toast as it popped up. He carried the full plates to the table and set one down in front of each place setting before taking a seat. Grabbing his orange juice, he drank half of it before frowning at Kal-El who was just standing next to the table. "Sit down and eat before it gets cold."

Pulling out the chair, Kal-El sat and picked up his fork. After the first mouthful, all his attention was on the surprisingly good food, and everything was devoured rapidly in silence. Sighing in repletion, Kal-El finished his juice and sat back in his chair with his coffee close at hand. He took a sip from the mug declaring that he 'hearted' Metropolis, glancing over the rim at his host who was finishing his own meal. Placing the mug back on the table, he waited for Lex to speak.

Tasting his coffee, Lex grimaced and reached for the sugar. Watching him add a spoonful and stir it in, Kal-El was surprised by the casual question. "Are you going to tell me why you've been stalking me?" Setting his spoon down, Lex tried the coffee again, nodding in satisfaction. "I was willing to just ignore you, but when you invaded *my* club and then ended up hurt in an ill-advised rescue attempt, you made it my business." For the first time since Kal-El had exited the bedroom, Lex looked directly into his face, studying his reactions. "You can tell me, or I can set my father's pet detective loose on you. Your choice, either way I find out. If you choose the detective, so does my father."

Kal-El looked into the cold blue eyes across the table from him and shivered. As he thought frantically, he noted that he'd become achingly hard the minute the quietly effective threat was issued. Obviously, Alexander Luthor had tapped into some hidden Kryptonian kink and it was not helping his thought processes at all to have the majority of his blood leave his brain for lower and much happier regions. Sighing, he decided that he would start with a version of the truth and hope for the best. "My name is Kyle Hunter, just as I said originally, and I'm investigating any possible aftereffects from the meteor shower that struck Smallville, Kansas ten years ago."

The smile across the table grew predatory and Kal-El concluded that if he became any harder he would never be able to stand up without crippling himself.

"Strike one. Try again."

"I need to have sex with you, now." Kal-El's teeth clacked together hard, narrowly avoiding an accidental amputation of his tongue, although he thought as traitorous as it was, it might have been the right move. His eyes widened as he saw arousal wipe the icy anger from Lex's face. His last rational thought as Lex lunged across the table was that he was going to be breaking every on-world regulation the Federation had on the books...and he didn't care.

 

. . .

 

Lex paid no attention to the sound of glasses and dishes meeting their fate on the floor as he swept the table clean on his way to Kal-El, intent on savoring the taste of everything Kal-El had just eaten, as well as Kal-El himself. A lap full of furiously passionate human confirmed for Kal-El that Lex was well worth any future loss of rank. While Kal-El was trying to work out whether the cleared table or the floor would be a better choice for more extensive exploration of inter-species compatibility, the chair made the choice simple. It broke, spilling the two of them to the floor, both narrowly avoiding the shards of glass as Kal-El took the brunt of the fall.

Kal-El's dizziness and headache, which had returned immediately after his head thumped against the floor, were trivial compared to Lex and his biting, licking mouth and his incredibly smooth skin and hands that seemed to have multiplied and left Kal-El wondering if the meteors had given Lex the ability to add body parts at will. An aborted attempt on Kal-El's part to move them away from the glass, as well as the spreading puddle of orange juice and coffee, failed as Lex pinned him firmly at the groin and ground down hard enough to put them both in the basement if the flooring gave way.

A particularly sharp bite at the juncture of Kal-El's neck and shoulder made him yelp and thrust upward, his release rolling over him and leaving him gasping and shuddering. Lex followed a stroke or two later, his hands buried in Kal-El's hair, a second yelp complaining about stitches in an unhealed scalp wound. Groaning, Lex's head dropped to Kal-El's shoulder and the wet heat doubled between them. They both lay panting, reluctant to move. Finally, Lex's head turned to the side and he shifted slightly on top of his unconventional mattress. Kal-El waited for whatever came next, hoping his normal facility in languages would return soon.

"There's glass all over the floor."

"Mmm."

"You're covered in coffee...and orange juice."

"Mmm."

"Fuck."

"Mmm."

Lex pushed himself up on his elbows so he could look into Kal-El's face. Kal-El resisted his initial impulse to close his eyes and pretend nothing had happened and instead looked back into blue eyes that couldn't decide between bafflement, frustration, fury or desire.

"I can't fucking believe I just came in my pants on top of a man who's done nothing but lie to me since the first time I met him." Lex attempted to get up, but found himself held tightly in place. After a token struggle, he settled back down, frowning.

Kal-El studied the darkly shadowed eyes above him and saw the pain Lex failed to hide behind cutting words and smirking lips. He pushed his hips upward gently, nudging against the evidence of desire that was only now starting to soften. "This wasn't a lie," he whispered.

A soft huff and a lopsided grin admitted that Lex agreed on that point, if no other. "Yeah, that was pretty apparent the second I was in your lap."

Raising one decidedly wobbly hand from its newfound home on Lex's ass, Kal-El caressed the pale, vulnerable skull, wanting to cradle Lex, protect him from whatever had caused his pain. "I can't tell you everything. In fact, I can't tell you very much at all." He held Lex closer as he moved impatiently at the words. "I *can* give you three truths. My name is Kal. I'm investigating the effects of the meteors." Kal-El willed with everything inside of him that Lex discern the truth in his eyes and believe. "And...I will never do anything to hurt you." He bit his lip as he waited for Lex to decide. The delay was agonizing and Kal-El's resolve to give Lex as much time as he needed, crumbled. "Is that enough, or should I leave?"

The storm clouds in the grey-blue eyes cleared and an admonishing finger rescued Kal-El's lip from self-destruction. "It's enough...for now."

 

. . .

 

Any attempt at cleaning up the mess on the floor was perfunctory at best, neither man interested in anything except showering and Kal-El's case, perhaps trying sex on a slightly more conventional surface, like Lex's bed. Working together, they managed to pick up most of the scattered glass without further injury, although Kal-El had a tendency to groan a little whenever he bent over and his head had started throbbing again. Finally, Lex pushed him down into the surviving chair and brought him two pills and a bottle of water, grumbling. "Here, sit down and take these."

Kal-El peered at the tablets in his hand. "What are they?"

Lex shrugged before returning to his glass retrieval. "Some kind of painkiller Toby left for you." Tossing the last of the pieces into the trash can, he began to mop up the coffee and juice with a towel. "He said you could take two if you survived the night."

Sighing, Kal-El placed the tablets on the table along with the unopened bottle. "I'll have to live with it, I'm afraid. I have...allergies, and I have to be careful with unknown medications." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes to try to relieve some of the increasing pressure. He listened as Lex moved around the kitchen area, opening and closing doors and running water. The cold, damp cloth that pressed unexpectedly against the area of his wound caused him to jump, eyes flying open to see Lex bent over him.

"It's clean enough out here." Lex urged Kal-El to his feet and guided him back toward the bedroom, still holding the compress to his head. "Let's make it a quick shower and then you need to rest some more if you're not going to take anything for the pain."

Grimacing at the sticky mess that pulled at his skin as they walked, Kal-El raised no objection to the proposal. In fact, certain portions of his anatomy were becoming quite enthusiastic at the prospect, despite his headache. Lex entered the bathroom first, turning on the shower before facing Kal-El and stripping off his shirt. Kal-El's eyes roamed over the expanse of creamy smooth skin revealed, its flawless texture enticing his hands to touch and confirm its perfection. He reached out, frowning when he saw the bruises just above Lex's collarbone, painful evidence of the night before.

"Who was it, Lex? Why?"

A look of disbelief passed over Lex's face as he shook his head. "What makes you think I'm going to answer your questions before I get any answers from you?" Grabbing the hem of Kal-El's shirt, he helped him pull it over his head, carefully stretching the neckline so that his wound was undisturbed.

Steam was filling the bathroom, teasing more curls from Kal-El's hair where they weren't sticking to his damp skin, and Lex ran his fingers through them, eyes half-closed, humming in pleasure. His hand descended to the back of Kal-El's neck and with a little pressure their lips met, words abandoned for actions. Kal-El's hands smoothed over the flesh he had craved, a moan filtering through increasingly frantic kisses. Lex's free hand trembled as he struggled to unknot the drawstrings on their pants, success freeing them from the final barriers between them. Pulling away with a gasp, Lex looked down between their bodies, sucking in his breath as he traced Kal-El's straining length with light touches before looking back up at him with blue eyes that churned with desire. Stepping free of his clothing, he drew Kal-El into the shower and closed the door behind them, never taking his eyes off Kal-El's.

A slight shove propelled the taller man against the wall under the shower head, water cascading over his head and body, blurring his vision as he watched Lex reach for the shampoo. A gesture brought his head forward and down to let Lex smooth the rich lather through his curls, gently scraping his scalp while avoiding his wound. His eyes sank closed under the soothing strokes, a rumble of contentment rising from deep in his chest, causing Lex to chuckle. "That feels good, hmm?" Nodding, Kal-El's hands stretched out for some reciprocal stroking, only to have Lex step back. "No, I just want to get clean for now."

Kal-El's eyes flew open, brow wrinkled in consternation and other body parts protesting any interruption. "Why...what's wrong?" He didn't understand since it was evident that Lex was aroused, his erection curving upwards, hard and slapping against his abdomen as he moved further away from Kal-El's grasping hands.

Shoving Kal-El back under the water to rinse his hair, Lex shook his head and handed him the bar of soap he'd just used himself. Lathering quickly, Lex rinsed off before answering. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just planning on fucking you until you pass out, and if I do that in bed there's less chance you'll end up with another head injury." Abandoning Kal-El still gaping under the water, Lex opened the shower door and stepped out, leaving Kal-El to finish as quickly as he could. Less than a minute later, the water turned off and Kal-El was drying off with the fluffy towel left out for him, walking eagerly back into the bedroom, anticipating that Lex would fulfill his promise without delay.

Looking around the room, he saw that Lex had opened the blinds, the position of the sun revealing to Kal-El that it was later than he'd expected, a fact quickly confirmed by the digital clock by the bed. The clock's display was eclipsed by Lex's lean body, which gleamed like a pearl in the sunlight. As Lex straightened back up from rummaging in the nightstand by the bed, he looked over his shoulder, grinning at the look on Kal-El's face as several items were tossed on the bed. The bedcovers were pulled back completely, leaving only the sheet ready and waiting for them. Lex's low command left Kal-El aching once again, just as it had earlier. "Get on the bed, Kal." Watching him prowl closer, Kal-El felt a thrill of desire run up his spine, unlike anything else he'd felt before, anywhere. "Get on the bed. Now."

Mesmerized, Kal-El dropped his towel, backed the few remaining feet to the bed and sat, waiting, anticipating Lex's approach. Lex forced his way between Kal-El's legs and bent down to take his mouth roughly, biting, thrusting past bruised lips with a tongue that brooked no barriers. Groaning, Kal-El accepted the passion and returned it with his own, sliding backwards on the bed and pulling Lex with him until they were both stretched out, matched at vital points, the heat between them threatening to rise to an inferno.

Pushing himself up with one arm, Lex stretched out and grabbed his supplies, palming the condoms and placing the lube in easy reach as he sat back on his heels. Tearing one packet open with his teeth, Lex extracted the condom and applied it to himself immediately, his technique flawless. Kal-El had propped himself up on his elbows and watched Lex impatiently, eager for the new experience. At a noise from Kal-El that sounded suspiciously like a whine, Lex looked up. "I'm assuming you've done this before?"

Kal-El turned his head to the side to avoid Lex's searching eyes. "I've...only been with...I never wanted to..."

Cool fingers on his jaw forced Kal-El to face Lex. "You've never been with a man before." When Kal-El confirmed Lex's statement in a tight whisper, Lex sucked in his breath and Kal-El felt the fingers tighten on his jaw. "That, Kal, was an important fact that should have been shared a lot sooner." Looking down at Kal-El's erection, Lex drew a line with his fingertip from base to tip, provoking a shudder and a gasp from Kal-El. "I'll let you leave if you aren't sure this is really what you want."

Kal-El didn't hesitate, he had made his decision earlier, had already courted disaster. It was too late to retreat and he would not pretend that nothing had happened. Looking directly into Lex's eyes, he made his position clear. "I want this. I want you."

Nodding once, Lex opened the remaining condom and placed it in his mouth before moving back and nudging Kal-El so that he would move further up the bed. The new arrangement placed Lex in the perfect position to bend over Kal-El and use his tongue and lips to slip the end of the condom over the tip of his erection. With excruciating slowness, he unrolled the condom, retreating to start at the tip and then sliding back down to nudge it a little further until finally his fingers took over and finished the torture. Kal-El had held still, his muscles straining with the effort, fearful that he would injure Lex in his inexperience. As Lex pulled back, his mouth and tongue continue to flirt with the tip until a low groan warned him Kal-El was close to the edge.

Lex looked up and saw Kal-El still propped up on his elbows so he didn't miss anything that Lex was doing, but trembling, on the edge and ready to fall flat on his back at any time. Green eyes widened, Kal-El was flushed and panting, a rapid pulse throbbing in his neck as he struggled to keep his head up. Lex reached for the lube and coated his fingers thoroughly before patting Kal-El's hip. "Roll over and up on your knees. It'll be easier for you."

Kal-El looked blank for a few seconds before he obeyed, rolling and scrambling to his knees, legs wide apart. There was a hiss from Lex and he quickly moved behind Kal-EL, one hand stroking and soothing trembling muscles, the other slipping down the cleft to circle his ultimate destination. His slick fingers teased, dipping in and retreating until he forced a hoarse plea from Kal-El to hurry. One entered and stretched gently, then two until Kal-El's hips were jerking, pushing back onto Lex's hand with increasing speed and pressure. Adding a little more lube, Lex slicked himself and then positioned himself so that the next time Kal-El rocked back, they met and Lex was inside and Kal-El froze. Lex held himself still, waiting for Kal-El to adjust, to begin moving again.

Lex stroked the taut back muscles before him, gentling Kal-El like a skittish horse using hands and voice. He told Kal-El how beautiful he looked when he was open for him, with his muscles trembling, shaking with need. Slowly, Kal-El began to move, backing further to meet Lex each time until they were no longer separate, joined until it was almost impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Now it was Lex's turn to hold Kal-El's hips still, to allow himself to adjust and regain his control as if the intense pleasure threatened to overwhelm him too soon. An insistent push back informed Lex that any further delay would not be tolerated.

Withdrawing almost completely, Lex surged forward and was rewarded with a long moan and shudder from Kal-El. He may have struggled not to respond in kind as the heat that engulfed him threatened to burn through his defenses, but he failed. Flexing his hands on the hips that he held in check, Lex repeated his actions once, twice, before his control broke and his slow, careful strokes turned into full-body slams, his speed steadily increasing. Nothing seemed to matter except the man beneath him, the feel of his body as it accepted him, the small whimpered cries that contained his name, begging, and words Kal-El himself did not recognize but thought could be paeans or endearments. The sounds, the heat, the pressure and Lex hurtled toward release, unable to slow himself or to care if he was alone as he crashed through the wall and into a breathless, tumbling outpouring of everything that he was, compressed into a single shout of "Kal!"

A muffled complaint and impatient movement brought Lex back from his reverie and embarrassed at his disregard for his partner's condition. He had fallen forward, flattening Kal-El beneath him and had left him hard and awaiting release. Lex flushed, as if embarrassed at his loss of restraint, his failure to take the time to ensure the Kal-El's pleasure before his own. Kal-El had broken through his barriers and Lex's face seemed torn between anger and delight. Withdrawing carefully, he quickly removed his condom before gently nudging Kal-El over to lie on his back.

Lex moved to lie on his belly, perpendicular to Kal-El, and carefully pulled Kal-El's farther leg up so that he could more easily breach Kal-El with two crooked fingers while swallowing his waiting length, taking him as deeply as possible at that angle. A lunge upward was aborted by the hand Lex had settled on Kal-El's hip, but the fingertips that stroked gently over Lex's scalp were tolerated, even welcomed, with a pleased hum that caused Kal-El to jerk. Fingers and mouth combined brought Kal-El curling up, hunched around Lex's upper body as Kal-El gasped and trembled through his release, every muscle clenching before he sagged back down, eyes closed and panting. Gently working his fingers free, Lex removed Kal-El's condom, used Kal-El's towel to clean them both, and made sure everything had been discarded properly before crawling back into the bed. Kal-El had not moved and he saw Lex smiling, possibly even smugly as he remembered the earlier promise. He may not have 'fucked Kal-El until he passed out,' but he'd come close enough.

Pulling up the sheet and blanket from the foot of the bed, Lex covered Kal-El and himself. Lying down on his side, propping his head up with an elbow, Lex seemed to be studying Kal-El as he drifted towards sleep. A hand brushing back his hair brought Kal-El's eyes open and another smile to his face.

"Mmm, Lex? What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at you."

Kal-El felt warm color race across his cheeks and his eyelashes dipped shyly before his eyes returned to Lex's face. Rolling to his side, Kal-El arranged himself so that he could look back at Lex more easily.

"What's next? What do you want, Lex?"

"I could ask you the same questions, but I won't. You'll rest, and then we'll get you clean clothes and we'll most likely eat and we'll definitely be fucking somewhere in there, probably more than once. Do you have any objections?"

Kal-El shivered and shook his head, his mind attempting to leave sleep behind and transmute to desire despite his fatigue. A single thought struck him as his only immediate concern.

"I had a silver cuff..."

"I haven't seen it, so it must be back at the club. That gives us one more place to go tonight. Now rest."

Lex laid back and spread out the arm he'd been using as a support, silently inviting Kal-El to move in closer if he wished. Kal-El smiled shyly and shifted until his head was on Lex's shoulder and tucked under his chin, his body half over Lex's and his arm across Lex's waist. A contented murmur and Kal-El felt his lashes brush across silken skin as he relaxed on Lex's chest. Soft breaths and permeating warmth melted any remaining tension and Kal-El followed Lex into sleep.

. . .

 

"No, Dad. I haven't spoken to any reporters."

Angry tones woke Kal-El from his doze, his hands encountering cool sheets, instead of the warm body he'd been happily wrapped around earlier.

"I understand that you're concerned."

Raising his head from the pillow, Kal-El peered through the dimly lit room, attempting to locate Lex, whose voice was revealing increasing agitation.

"Nothing is going on, Dad. How could there be when I have your pet cop following me around making sure I keep my nose clean?"

Sitting up, Kal-El let the sheet pool in his lap, unsure whether he should be getting up or not. He felt rested, but remembering Lex's proposed agenda, he wasn't leaving the bed until he absolutely had to.

"Dad..." A chirp of the cell phone indicated the end of the conversation. "Fuck!"

Flipping the phone shut, Lex raised his arm and looked as if he was preparing to throw the offending instrument through the nearest wall, only to sigh, walk over, and toss it onto the nightstand instead. He stood there, looking at Kal-El sitting in his bed, and rubbed the back of his neck while his eyes moved lazily over Kal-El. Kal-El returned the sensual inspection openly until he was forced to drop his eyes shyly, still uncomfortable with his uncontrollable response to the frank heat in Lex's gaze. His hands clenched on the sheet in his lap as he waited for Lex's next move, waited to find out how long he had until whatever it was they were doing, ended.

Lex hadn't bothered to put any clothes on when he left the bed to answer the phone. Now, as Kal-El peeked up through his lashes he could see Lex's interest becoming more obvious with every heartbeat. He stood there in the shadow-filled room, sculpted in living alabaster, an erotic tribute to the beauty of the human variant. One side of Lex's mouth curled up in a mocking smirk and he bent to crawl back onto the bed. One leg up, one leg still planted firmly on the rug, he raised an eyebrow and drawled, "I believe I promised you some additional fucking. Why don't you tell me what else you've never done with another man before?"

Kal-El forgot how to breathe.

 

. . .

 

"Kasitch, is Matt on tonight?" Concentrating on keeping his balance, Kal-El almost missed the subtle movement that Lex used to transfer a bill to the large black man standing at the door of the club. A smile, a wink and a jerk of Kasitch's head answered Lex's question before he turned his attention to the next couple in line. Grabbing Kal-El's hand, Lex pulled him through several clusters of people until he reached the side of one of the bouncers watching the floor. Bringing his mouth close to the tall, heavyset man's ear, Lex exchanged a few words with him that Kal-El couldn't catch over the driving beat of the music. Shaking his head, the bouncer frowned before returning to his duties.

Shrugging his shoulders, Lex turned away towards the bar, still holding on to Kal-El. Meekly, Kal-El followed, hoping Lex would share his information soon. At the bar, Lex ordered two bottles of water before turning around and leaning up against the wood and chrome. Smiling, Lex wrapped his arm around Kal-El's waist, pulling him between his legs, his thumb dipping possessively into the back of Kal-El's black leather pants. Still prone to dizzy spells from his head injury, Kal-El let himself lean against Lex, enjoying the feel of Lex's silk tank against his bare arms and belly.

At Kal-El's apartment, Lex had pulled out the leathers he'd first seen Kal-El dancing in, his voice deep and throaty as he demanded that Kal-El keep the vest open over the low-riding pants. He'd watched as Kal-El changed, his eyes sweeping over Kal-El's body as he'd waited impatiently, his lean body thrumming with energy. Kal-El couldn't believe Lex's stamina. He'd been left feeling languid and loose-limbed after one intense orgasm inside Lex, followed by yet another during their shared shower. A quick meal had helped revive him a little, but Kal-El would have been quite happy to fall back into bed instead of accompanying Lex to the club. Only the thought of retrieving the missing bracelet was enough to keep him going.

Leaning forward, Kal-El placed his mouth over Lex's ear and spoke loud enough that Lex would be able to hear him. He enjoyed Lex's full body shudder that resulted from his moist lips caressing the delicate whorls of Lex's ear. "What did he say? Did he find the bracelet?"

Lex turned his head into Kal-El's and mouthed his ear in return as his low voice issued one word. "No." It was Kal-El's turn to shudder, his knees getting weak as his body attempted to become aroused again, impossibly. His pained moan caused Lex to flash a smirk before he pulled Kal-El out onto the floor to dance. The heavy beat thudded into his bones, the flashing lights throwing him off balance until Lex pulled him in front of himself, wrapping around Kal-El from behind, his arms close and possessive.

Kal-El's head dropped back onto Lex's shoulder, his eyes heavy-lidded, yet still open enough to see the pretty brunette, who foolishly attempted to join them, back off at Lex's jealous snarl. The jut of Lex's arousal, prominent against his leather-clad buttocks, combined with the low heat generated by Lex's claim, stripped Kal-El of any remaining inhibitions. Pulling Lex's hand to his mouth, he sucked two fingers, fellating them in a rhythm learned a few hours earlier. Lex's groan made him smile and he ground back until Lex released another. A sharp bite to his neck, and Lex propelled them both off the dance floor and back to the bar. Panting, Lex downed a waiting bottle of water, handing another to Kal-El before turning to a young woman standing next to him. He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling it toward him gently, and tapped the leather and stone wristlet she was wearing. Kal-El heard Lex's shouted question, even over the music. "How much?"

Pulling her arm back, the woman shook her head. Lex persisted, reaching into his pocket and pulling out several hundred dollar bills and a vial containing several pills. Her eyes widened and she immediately began to untie the leather and unwrap it from her wrist. A quick exchange and she was headed for the ladies' room, leaving Lex laughing in her wake. Grabbing Kal-El's left hand, Lex wrapped his impulsive purchase around Kal-El's wrist several times before tying the ends off.

Kal-El blinked at the speed at which he'd acquired a substitute for his irreplaceable analyzer. Kal-El was sure Lex didn't really believe a handcrafted stone and leather wristlet would compensate for a silver cuff, but his thoughtful gesture warmed Kal-El's heart, along with a few other body parts. Bringing the bracelet closer, he was impressed with the red faceted stones that matched his discarded red shirt, the single green stone an interesting counterpoint. Smiling, he thanked Lex with a deep kiss that left both of them pressed together, panting. Looking into Lex's brilliant blue eyes, Kal-El saw his desire echoed and he jerked his head toward the exit. Lex nodded and they headed for it, threading their way slowly through the close-pressed bodies, hands clasped tightly.

Once outside, the fresh air hit Kal-El like a shot of adrenaline, most of his dizziness burned off in an instant. Turning back, he was ready to suggest walking for a while when Lex's hand was pulled out of his with a jerk. Whipping around, Kal-El saw an older man, face hard under short gray hair, holding onto Lex's arm. Lex attempted to pull free, but was unsuccessful, the older man propelling him up against the brick wall of the club with a thud. Kal-El moved to help Lex, when a clipped "No!" from Lex stopped him short.

"Where'd you get it, Lex?" The gray-haired man shook Lex, and Kal-El found himself clenching his fists in impotent anger, reluctant to go against Lex's will.

Lex's voice was steady, despite the punishment his arm and back were receiving. "I don't know what you're talking about, Phelan."

Another shove drove Lex's head into the wall with a crack and that was enough for Kal-El. With a growl, he grabbed Phelan's arm and yanked him away from Lex. A shout from Lex brought Kal-El up short, both of them staring at the gun that had suddenly appeared in Phelan's fist. With a curt gesture, Phelan waved Kal-El back to stand next to Lex. His eyes narrowed as he looked to the side and saw the crowd waiting to get into the club staring at the three of them, riveted by the real-life drama unfolding a few feet away. Replacing the gun in his underarm holster, Phelan gritted out, "I'll catch up with you later, Lex," and left.

"The same man from last night?" Kal-El was watching Lex closely as he waited for an answer, wincing as he saw Lex rubbing the bruises left behind by his attacker. "What was he looking for, Lex?"

Pushing away from the wall and heading for the Porsche, Lex shook his head. "I don't owe you any answers, Kal. Remember?" Unlocking the door, he climbed into the driver's seat before looking up at Kal-El. "You better get your car before it's towed, if it hasn't been already." He closed the door with a slam, cutting Kal-El off before he could speak.

Leaning down, Kal-El tapped on the window, waiting for Lex to respond. He could see his pale hands flex against the wheel several times before he reached over to power down the window a few inches, never looking in Kal-El's direction.

"Lex?" Kal-El was fumbling, unsure of what had happened, unwilling to let Lex leave without knowing where they stood. "What...?"

Lex sighed, still not looking at Kal-El. "You know where my apartment is, Kal." He powered the window back up and pulled away from the curb with a jerk, narrowly missing Kal-El, who'd stepped back hurriedly. Kal-El watched as the low-slung car disappeared around the corner before making his way across the street to retrieve his own.

. . .

 

Kal-El pulled into the parking lot at Lex's apartment building and turned off the car, immediately missing the rumbling thrum of its powerful engine. Sitting motionless in the leather seat, he stared up at a dimly lit window where he could occasionally see a shadow pacing back and forth. Away from Lex's immediate presence, Kal-El was finally able to regain his equilibrium and began to question his actions the past few days.

There was no excuse for what he'd done. He had broken regulations and ignored his assignment for the sake of a sexual liaison with a proscribed Level 2 indigene. His mind, no longer pre-occupied with physical gratification, examined the chain of events and found more than one occasion where he could have controlled the situation better, and walked away without getting personally involved with his quarry. Dropping his forehead to the steering well, Kal-El groaned as he thought of what he had risked, and the potential charges he faced, if the facts ever came out. The messages he'd received from Zak-Tor had made it plain his time was running out.

Now he had a decision to make.

He could abandon the assignment, returning to Smallville with falsified evidence about Lex's exposure.

He could return and request that Zak-Tor take over the investigation, claiming that he'd been unsuccessful making contact with Lex.

He could complete the assignment. Stopping at his apartment, he'd picked up the watch containing the analyzer, along with a suitcase containing his clothing. He could scan Lex, check the results, and leave for Smallville tonight. It would be the end of it and with luck, no one would ever find out what he'd done. Supposing, of course, that Lex showed no evidence of exposure, no one found the missing silver cuff with the imbedded off-planet technology, and that Kal-El could retain a functional set of brain cells in Lex's presence. Sighing, Kal-El levered himself up out of the sports car and closed the door quietly, only the bright chirp as he set the alarm disturbed the night air.

. . .

 

Lex stood in the doorway of his apartment watching Kal-El approach. He'd buzzed Kal-El through the security doors without a word and remained grimly silent as he let Kal-El pass by him into the apartment. Kal-El advanced a few steps into the room and waited, aware that he'd already been close enough to Lex for the scan, knowing that the rational thing to do was to leave Lex's apartment, and life, immediately. Walking past Lex, catching his spicy scent and feeling the heat of his body, shifted Kal-El's attention and focus to regions south of his brain, and common sense left the room without him.

Walking to the small bar at the side of the room, Lex picked up a heavy tumbler and downed the remaining amber liquid. Turning around, he leaned against the bar, empty glass in hand, and watched Kal-El, his heavy-lidded blue eyes and expressionless face giving no hint to his thoughts. Kal-El looked down after a few moments and studied the weave of the carpet until he heard the clink of glass against a hard surface, then the light pad of Lex's feet approaching. Two finely-boned, bare feet came into view. Lifting his eyes slowly, Kal-El studied each section of Lex's body as it was revealed, the clean, strong lines of muscle and bone, well-proportioned and balanced, poised for action. It seemed to Kal-El that Lex thrummed with life, possessed a magnetic field that drew Kal-El in. He was a force too strong to resist, even if Kal-El had wanted to. Nothing in Kal-El's training or upbringing had prepared him for the sheer, blinding, *aching* need that possessed him in Lex's presence.

"Why are you here, Kal?"

The question held no inflection, no clue as to Lex's mood or desire. Kal-El heard the words, but found it hard to process them, especially since he'd been struggling for an answer to that for the last day or so. He dropped his eyes and examined the carpet once more, as if it could have transmuted to grass or dirt in the last few minutes. Fingers lifted his chin until he was looking into lightly amused sapphire.

"You have no idea, do you, Kal? You've never experienced anything like this before, right?" An eyebrow rose as one side of Lex's mouth quirked wryly. "You're such an innocent for someone so clever."

The condescension in Lex's voice pricked Kal-El's pride. He was years older, had off-world experiences no one else on this ball of dirt could claim, and he was begging for attention from an indigene, a mere youth, who couldn't even protect himself from harm, even seemed to court it at times. Yanking his head back from the light grasp, Kal-El frowned, his eyes narrowing. "I'm no innocent! I'm..."

Lex interrupted, "...here for more fucking, because it's all new to you, being with a man. You're still trying to figure things out. I can see the questions, the bewilderment in your eyes as you stand there, wondering why you can't leave, just end this thing we have and walk away."

The accuracy of Lex's assertion brought a flush to Kal-El's cheeks and as he felt the blood burn in his face, his anger at his own weakness boiling over the top. He grabbed Lex, hands closing around biceps, and yanked him forward into his body, head coming down and hardened lips forcing Lex's open with a growl. He ignored the muffled protest, Lex's struggle, until a sound of pain penetrated Kal-El's raging, lust-hazed mind. Pulling back, he glared at Lex, who attempted to tug himself free, grunting as he stared down at Kal-El's hand. Following Lex's eyes, Kal-El winced and immediately set Lex free, sick at the sight of the purpled bruise left behind. "I...I'm sorry...I..."

Rubbing his hand over the injury, Lex shrugged. "Never mind, Kal. I guess I asked for that, didn't I? Besides, you didn't do this, you just happened to grab me in the wrong place." He turned and began to walk away, his tone low and casual. "I'm beat. I'm going to bed."

Watching Lex walk away, Kal-El stood irresolute, hands alternately flexing and clenching into fists, his breathing stuttered with emotions he'd never felt before. Anger at Lex's dismissal, rage toward the author of Lex's pain warred with the need to care for Lex's injuries and the desire that simmered beneath everything. Where he'd once been cool and impervious to all but the task assigned, he felt hot, raw, too-large for his skin, as if he was ready to burst out and emerge as something entirely new, something never before seen on Krypton.

Lex disappeared into his room, and Kal-El looked down at the watch on his wrist, its formal lines contrasting with the stone and leather wrapped around his other wrist. Tapping a code against the side, the face changed and a lighted display revealed the data he'd been sent to obtain. Tapping again quickly to close it down, Kal-El held back a groan of dismay. Lex had the highest exposure levels of any of the survivors he and Zak-Tor had located.

His assignment was complete. He could leave, return to Smallville with the results that would be added to the rest of the statistics they'd gathered. He'd never need to see Lex again because the investigations and monitoring were centered on Smallville and Lex had never returned there after the meteor shower.

Or was it complete? Lex was past the age when most of the mutations manifested themselves. Granted his lack of hair was one result, but what if there was something else, something that needed to be documented and tracked? Kal-El hadn't detected anything different about Lex, any abilities that stood out from the norm, unless you counted his preternatural control of Kal-El's libido. Kal-El nodded to himself as he thought through the possibilities. It certainly bore further investigation. He'd contact Zak-Tor with the scan results, and explain he would be observing Alexander Luthor for any signs of mutation, since his exposure levels were so high.

Satisfied that he'd found sufficient justification to follow Lex into the bedroom, Kal-El turned out the lights before he hurried across the room and down the hall. The door was open, a soft shimmer creating a patch on the carpeting that pointed inward. Moving quietly, Kal-El advanced into the room, his breath catching at the sight of Lex in the moonlight. His pale skin was luminous in the glow from the uncovered window, a pearl suspended in the dark shell of bedding. He was lying on his stomach, one arm thrown overhead, the opposite leg drawn up as if he had crawled into slumber rather than succumbing to it. As Kal-El drew nearer, he winced at the dark splotch across the back of the naked skull, the shortening distance making it clear it was no shadow, but a livid bruise to match that on his arm.

Discarding his clothes on the floor alongside Lex's, Kal-El crept into the bed, sliding carefully across the sheet until he was only a few inches from the sleeping man. Propped up on his elbow, he leaned over Lex's still body, his hand hovering over the damage the stranger had caused. Reluctant to wake Lex, Kal-El lowered himself to the bed and lay staring up at the ceiling wishing there was some way he could prevent any further injury to Lex, that he could stop anyone from hurting him again. As he raised his hand to brush back his hair, he noticed the stones on his bracelet glowing in the moonlight, red and green shimmering with a fire he hadn't discerned previously. A noise from Lex caught his attention and he rolled to his side to see Lex blinking sleepily at him. A murmured 'Kal', and Lex slid his hand over to rest atop Kal-El's on the bed before closing his eyes again. Taking the gesture as a positive sign, Kal-El closed his own eyes and joined Lex in sleep.

 

// Four days earlier //

 

As the black car raced away, a pale, bloodied face peering out the back window. Kal-El called out, "Lex!" The distance between he and the car narrowed until he was next to it, running, impossibly fast, and then jumped in front of it to stop the juggernaut with his bare hands. The car rose into the air, transforming into a jet that left Kal-El behind until he leapt into the air to follow. Tearing open the metal skin, Kal-El reached inside to pull Lex free, protecting him from the bullets his abductors fired recklessly at both. Tumbling backwards, they flew through the clouds to the top of a mountain where Kal-El searched, looking deep inside the rock for tunnels to hide in, moving aside a monolith to enter. Walking underground, hand-in-hand, Kal-El and Lex looked around them at painted figures that began to caper and prance along the granite corridor. A two-headed beast pulled free from the stony embrace of the walls, approaching them menacingly until Kal-El's eyes burned with anger, and the monster burst into flames. His face contorted with rage, Lex turned to Kal-El, whispering something that could not be heard above the beating of Kal-El's heart, until the words battered through the wall of sound, the accusation striking deep. Kal-El reached out in protest, but Lex turned and walked away, not hearing Kal-El's plea...

"Lex, please!"

Struggling to reach the vanishing man, Kal-El found himself pinioned to the bed by two strong hands while a voice whispered close to his ear, "Kal, it's all right. I'm here, Kal. Calm down. It's all right, it's just a nightmare."

Blinking away the last of his dream, Kal-El looked up into Lex's concerned face, just a few inches away. Brow furrowed as he waited for Kal-El to finish waking up, Lex let go of one of Kal-El's shoulders to brush back his tousled, sweaty curls. "You awake, now?" At Kal-El's slow nod, Lex's face relaxed a little before he began frowning again. "You're burning up, Kal. Wait here." Getting out of the bed and turning on the light, Lex padded into the bathroom and returned carrying a dripping face cloth and a towel. Coming around to Kal-El's side of the bed, he sat on the edge. Leaning forward, he began to bathe Kal-El's face and chest gently with the cool cloth, wiping away any remnants of sleep.

"That was quite a dream you were having, Kal. You were yelling something in a language I've never heard before, and then you started calling out for me." Drying Kal-El off with the towel, Lex folded the damp cloth and laid it across Kal-El's forehead to help bring his fever down. "That should help, my mother always liked it when I used to...." Lex stopped abruptly, his faraway gaze sharpening again. "What was the dream about?"

Kal-El looked up at the man poised above him, unsure what to reveal. He shook his head slowly, speaking tentatively, "I'm not really sure, it was very chaotic, a lot of images. You were in danger." Pulling the cloth from his forehead, he wiped his heated face again. "That's about all I remember."

Taking the cloth back from Kal-El, Lex went back into the bathroom to rinse it out. Returning, he climbed back on the bed, straddling Kal-El's thighs, and resumed wiping him down. "I don't always recall my dreams, either." Drawing the cloth down the center of Kal-El's chest, Lex followed it with a slow stroke of his hand. "I'm curious. You have almost no body hair and you don't seem to need to shave. Are you Native American? Is that the language you were shouting?"

Kal-El smiled and shook his head. "No. Let's just say I'm not from around here, and definitely not anyplace you'd be familiar with." Seeing the quizzical smile fade from Lex's face, he apologized, "I'm sorry, Lex, but that's one of the things I can't tell you." His eyes plead for understanding, "Please believe me. I don't want to lie to you, but there are...reasons I can't tell you everything."

Lex shifted impatiently, the friction bringing certain portions of Kal-El's anatomy to attention. Looking away, his jaw clenched in frustration, and Kal-El lifted a large hand to rub the back of it along the side of his pale, averted face. The red and green stones of his bracelet flared in the light as Kal-El spoke with fervor, "I swear to you that I will never do anything to hurt you, and that I will do everything in my power to protect you from others that may try, for as long as I am able." Two fingers against Lex's jaw pressed the reluctant man to look at him. "Lex?"

Brushing Kal-El's hand away impatiently, Lex glared down at him, squeezing the damp cloth in his fist. His mouth twisted as he sneered, "Don't make promises you can't keep, *Kal*" He moved to get off Kal-El, only to stop when Kal-El's hands held his hips in place. Angry, he threw the cloth across the room and gritted through his teeth, "Let me go!"

Kal-El shook his head and sat up, keeping Lex straddled across his lap. Catching one fist in his hand, he brought it to his lips, accepting a blow to his shoulder from the other with a wince. "I'm sorry." Feeling Lex still, he kissed the inside of the wrist he'd captured. "I'm sorry, Lex." His other hand left Lex's hip and slid to the center of his back, pulling him closer with just a token resistance. Releasing the opening fist, Kal-El's fingers caressed the smooth skin of Lex's arm, carefully avoiding the bruises from earlier, gliding up to the back of his graceful neck, and bringing his proud head down to meet pleading lips. "I just...."

Holding back, Lex slipped his hands into Kal-El's hair and pulled his dark head back to look into his eyes, his pupils large within a thin ring of blue as he searched for something. His eyes closed and he rested his forehead on Kal-El's sighing, "What is it about you?"

The relief that rushed through Kal-El left him almost giddy. He lifted his mouth to brush against Lex's, once, twice. Lex caught his upper lip between his teeth and mock growled when Kal-El's smile tugged against his grasp. While Lex's hands remained buried in his curls, keeping Kal-El's head where Lex could plunder his mouth at will, Kal-El's were busy re-learning the texture and terrain of Lex's body. A firm heat that scraped along his ridged abdomen slid alongside his own, slicking Kal-El's skin, and reaching between the two of them, he covered both with one large hand and held them against him. Thrusting up, they slipped through sweat and the fluid that spilled between them in the warm tunnel of Kal-El's hand, tongues parodying the movement in their eager mouths. With a gasp of Lex's name, Kal-El threw his head back, eyes wide as he was overtaken by the tumbling rush of orgasm, Lex watching avidly until he joined him with a groan a few strokes later. His sleek head dropped to Kal-El's shoulder as he shuddered his way to completion.

As their breathing slowly returned to normal, Kal-El loosened his grip and lowered both of them back down to the bed with a sound of contentment. A muffled protest at the mess between them sent him blindly groping for the towel dropped earlier on the bed. Rolling Lex off to the side, Kal-El mopped both of them off before pulling Lex back into his arms, arranging his head so that it fit under his chin. His hand slowly traveling across Kal-El's still slightly sticky chest, Lex muttered, "You're still pretty hot, Kal."

Cupping the back of Lex's head as he laid there against Kal-El's shoulder, the pleasantly tired man shrugged. "I feel fine, Lex. Let's just rest." There was no answer, and Kal-El smiled as he tumbled into sleep.

. . .

 

Rolling over in bed, Kal-El swept his hand across the sheet, frowning when he opened his eyes and discovered he was alone. Sitting up, he scrubbed his face with both hands in an attempt to wake up, finally recalling a whispered apology for having to leave to take an important test. The thought of a shower and breakfast won out over pulling the blankets back over his aching head, and Kal-El stumbled into the bathroom, wincing at the bright lights over the sink. A long, hot shower left him feeling a little better, and the coffee he found waiting for him in the kitchen helped revive him even more, although food held no appeal. Taking the mug with him, he returned to Lex's bedroom to use the phone by the bed to call Zak-Tor.

Hearing his partner's distinctive voice answer, Kal-El immediately began to speak. "Zak-Tor, I'm reporting in. I've located Alexander Luthor and I've been able to scan him successfully. He has been exposed and I have the data recorded." Zak-Tor's response was less than pleased, especially due to the delay in Kal-El's investigation. "I did have some difficulty making initial contact, and I'll be here a few more days observing him to determine if there have been any mutagenic effects." At Zak-Tor's protest, Kal-El made it clear he had no choice in the matter. "He's well past the age when most of the mutations manifest and although I've seen nothing suspicious on the surface, the level of exposure warrants a thorough monitoring. I'll report in again as soon I've been able to discover anything." Hanging up the phone, Kal-El debated his next move, finally deciding to bring his suitcase up from the car and changing into something more appropriate than the sweats he'd borrowed again from Lex. It was either that or crawling back into bed to wait for Lex to return.

. . .

 

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The hand that brushed back his hair felt cool against Kal-El's forehead, and the soft voice coaxed a smile to his lips before he opened his eyes. Lex's face appeared above him, upside-down as he leaned over the back of the chair that Kal-El had ended up slumped in while waiting for him to return from school.

Sitting up abruptly, Kal-El felt the room spin momentarily before it settled down to behave more reasonably. "I'm fine. How was your test?" He watched as Lex walked into the kitchen and returned with a glass of orange juice that he handed to Kal-El.

"Here, drink that. You still have a fever." He frowned at Kal-El until he raised the glass and drank at least half. "The test wasn't anything to worry about, easy really, but I couldn't get out of it. The agreement I have with the professor is that I don't have to attend class as long as I get the assignments in and take the tests on time. It works out for both of us." He took the empty glass from Kal-El and checked his forehead again. "I was hoping you'd be well enough to go out for a while. There's a new exhibit at the museum or we could go to the planetarium. They've got a show speculating on life on other planets playing that I'd really like to see."

Working hard to suppress a jerk of surprise, Kal-El stood up with a smile. "I really am feeling fine, Lex. I'd be glad to get out for a while." Heading for the door before Lex could offer a protest, he asked, "The planetarium sounds interesting. What's the exhibit at the museum?"

Lex followed Kal-El out the door, locking it behind him. "It's all about Alexander the Great. I've always been interested in the man who conquered the world before he was thirty."

. . .

 

Feeling pleasantly full from the delicious gourmet meal they'd just finished, Kal-El relaxed in his chair and listened to Lex explain his latest set of experiments in the biochemistry labs at Met U. He admired the deep, rich red of the wine they'd enjoyed with the steak au poivre, swirling it gently before sipping. Nodding his understanding when Lex made a telling point in his narrative, he smiled at other's enthusiasm. He reflected that it had been one of the best days in his entire life, and it was because he'd spent it with Lex.

Any lingering illness he'd felt began to dissipate rapidly when they emerged from the apartment into the sun. Lex, noticing how Kal-El had lifted his face to the soothing rays before opening the passenger door of the Porsche, had immediately suggested taking down the convertible's top. Arriving at the museum, they'd wandered through the sculpture garden, Lex making Kal-El laugh with pithy observations about the abstract artworks. Their stroll through the halls of the museum had left Kal-El amazed at the depth and breadth of Lex's knowledge and his ability to converse on any subject. The visiting exhibit on the famous conqueror had been fascinating, although the heavy, jewel-encrusted breastplate amused Kal-El. He'd teased Lex, saying that he couldn't imagine going into battle wearing it and Lex had reluctantly granted it was a symbol, not a functional piece of armor.

They'd finished the afternoon inside the darkened theatre of the planetarium, where Kal-El spent more time watching the uncomplicated joy of learning transform Lex's face in the dim light of the indoor stars, than in following the show itself. Lex's unabashed delight in the possibility of life on other planets lasted well into dinner, leading to a long discussion on how and when humans would be able to explore outside their own solar system.

Kal-El studied the young genius sitting across from him and wished there were some way he could become a member of the Federation. His brilliant mind rivaled any that Kal-El had encountered off-planet, in fact, was well beyond most of his classmates at the academy. Puzzled, he blurted out, "Lex, why are you here at Metropolis University, instead of one of the more prestigious schools? I can't believe you wouldn't have been accepted..."

Lex's face immediately lost all its animation. "I was. Unfortunately, I was only sixteen and my father had other plans for me. He wanted me to major in business or law, not the sciences. When I refused, he made sure the offers were withdrawn. It's amazing what a few doctored photographs and a fake police record will do when it comes to losing full scholarships. I had no choice but to take the courses he wanted, here in Metropolis where he could control me." Finishing his wine with a gulp, he frowned. "At least I was allowed to take a dual major, and when I graduate this year I'm looking at doing the same for my masters." Setting the glass down precisely, he shrugged, "When I'm twenty-one, I'll have control of my trust fund from my mother and can do what I want, but until then...well, my father makes the rules." Looking down at the hand that clenched the napkin he'd pulled from his lap, Lex muttered, "And I break them every chance I get." Getting up, he threw the napkin down on the table. "Come on Kal, I feel like hitting the club tonight. They'll put this on my tab."

Disconcerted at the abrupt change in mood, Kal-El nodded and rose, following Lex from the restaurant and wishing he hadn't asked the ill-advised question. He hoped that some time on the dance floor would restore Lex to a better frame of mind. He didn't want their remaining time together marred by bitterness.

. . .

 

"You are so fucking hot, Kal." The growled words that tickled his ear left Kal-El aching, the press of his arousal against the tight leather of his pants a welcome pain. Lex was pressed close behind him, his hands holding Kal-El's hips hard against his as he nipped and tongued along Kal-El's neck and shoulder. The music pounded and their movements matched the driving beat, the heavy air perfumed with sweat and lust. They danced in isolation, the heat they generated creating an aura of dangerous exclusivity that kept any interlopers at a distance.

The drive back to the apartment to change had been silent and only a few words had been exchanged there, an opinion on clothing, an offer to apply eyeliner, little more. Top down, the air cooling as the night progressed, the ride to the club had left Kal-El's curls tousled and Lex's mood a little less dour, as evidenced by the grin he'd flashed when he tossed the car's keys to the valet outside the club.

They'd proceeded directly to the dance floor with no detours, and had quickly discarded their tops in favor of silken skin damp from exertion, salt-sweet flesh easily accessible to lips and tongue. Kal-El had started out trying to watch out for the dangerous man, Phelan, the one who'd accosted Lex the night before, but Lex's erotic moves demanded all of his attention and he was soon lost in the sensual daze that possessed him so often in Lex's presence.

A bright flash caught Kal-El's eye as Lex slithered around to his front, fingertips grazing his waistband, dipping beneath. He stiffened and looked over Lex's shoulder in time to catch another flash that left him blinking away neon afterimages in the dim light of the club. Lex, catching Kal-El's distraction, turned slightly just as a third flash made it clear they were the target of a determined photographer. Angry at the intrusion, Lex began to push his way through the other dancers, but was too late to prevent the intruder's escape from the crowded club. Kal-El caught up with Lex at the edge of the dance floor and leaned into Lex to yell over the music, "What's going on?"

Lex's face made it clear he didn't want to discuss the problem there, so Kal-El glanced toward the exit and raised an eyebrow in a mimed question. Nodding, Lex retrieved their tops from the back of a chair and led Kal-El out of the club and into the cool night air. Shivering at the temperature difference, Lex slipped his silk shirt back on before raising the top on the Porsche for the ride back. Kal-El slid into the passenger seat and waited for Lex to pull away from the curb before repeating his question. "What's going on, Lex? What were those pictures for?"

Lex's laughter had a cynical edge. "It must be a slow week for the gossip rags if they're sinking to taking pictures of the Luthor heir with his latest boy-toy. I believe my father stopped paying to keep me out of the news years ago, so that guy will be looking for one of the local papers to drop a couple hundred for the shock factor." Kal-El winced to see the self-mocking smirk that thinned Lex's lips. "The public always loves to point and stare at the freaks; it makes them feel better about their own petty lives."

The rage that burned through Kal-El at Lex's casual acceptance of the cruel label took him by surprise. "You're not a freak!" Making a concerted effort to calm down, he reached across and covered Lex's hand on the gearshift. "I won't let you call yourself one, Lex. You're...you're incredible, and anyone who thinks otherwise is...is a blind idiot."

Pulling into the apartment's parking lot and turning off the engine, Lex turned to look at Kal-El's face, his eyes narrowed as he assessed the sincerity of his declaration. The strain around his eyes relaxed as Kal-El whispered, "You're not a freak, Lex. You're beautiful," and they closed as he accepted Kal-El's kiss, light and sweet, as if Lex were a precious objet d'art. Silently, they parted and made their way upstairs, any touches between them almost accidental and infinitely gentle until they entered the apartment.

Not bothering to turn on any lights, they stumbled into the bedroom; their kissing becoming more urgent and heated as clothing was pushed aside, removed with rough impatience. The waning moonlight through the window provided just enough illumination to allow Lex to locate condoms and lube before he joined Kal-El, sprawled wantonly on the bed and stroking himself as he waited for Lex. His hungry eyes devoured the perfect, unmarked, pale curves that moved closer, the faint unease that tickled the back of Kal-El's mind, as he slid his hands up Lex's arms, ignored as he pulled him down for a deep kiss.

"You feel as though you swallowed the sun, Kal," Lex murmured as his mouth traveled down Kal-El's body, biting hard enough to make Kal-El writhe and gasp his name, soothing each quick, sharp pain with his tongue. He ignored Kal-El's entreaties to hurry, stopping each time Kal-El pushed down on his shoulders, stubbornly refusing to move further until Kal-El held still, his smirk mildly sadistic as he scraped his nails across the fluttering muscles of Kal-El's belly. "When *I'm* ready, Kal. I'm not done tasting yet." The tender crease of Kal-El's thigh suffered from sucking kisses that deliberately ignored the straining length scant inches away, Kal-El moaning as he begged Lex to release him from the erotic torture. One slicked finger brought Kal-El's hips off the bed as it circled and teased before entering, a second transfixed him, all muscles taut between mouth and hand.

Sitting back on his heels, admiring his trembling handiwork, Lex opened a condom with his teeth and managed to apply it with the hand not occupied with tormenting Kal-El. Slicking himself quickly, Lex shifted between Kal-El's legs and pressed in, replacing fingers and groaning as he slid home. "Fuck, Kal...so hot...never felt anything like this before...you're incredible...fuck...."

Freed from Lex's constraints, Kal-El gripped Lex's hips and bucked up, pulling him as deeply as possible. His head tossed on the pillow, his mouth open and panting, "Lex...so...good. Please. Please....more...Lex...Lex..," his words jumbled and finally reduced to a single, short syllable. As Lex responded with faster, deeper strokes, Kal-El's eyes rolled back into his head and he froze, a low, guttural sound escaping as heat pulsed and spread across his belly and chest. His fingers bit into the pale body that rode him, and Lex jerked with a few stuttered strokes that brought him to the end, a curse bitten off as his body curled over Kal-El's. Slumping down, he brought his forehead to Kal-El's and shuddered as he whispered, "Kal...never...just...Kal...."

 

// Three days earlier //

 

"Luthor! Open up!"

The pounding that gradually made its way through the fog in Kal-El's brain, also brought a groan from the body that laid over him, their skin stuck together where they'd neglected to clean up after their late night exercise. The noise continued until Lex finally rolled out of bed and groped for the nearest pair of pants, grumbling about idiots that thought any time before noon was a reasonable hour of the day to be awake. He exited the bedroom while Kal-El was still trying to blink his eyes open.

Lying on the bed in a pleasant lassitude, Kal-El listened as Lex yelled, "Just a minute, I'm coming!" and stretched lazily as he contemplated getting up himself. Hearing angry voices in the next room, he sat up quickly and grabbed for the sweats hanging over the back of a chair. Hopping on one leg, he struggled to pull them on, worried about Lex.

As he hurried from the bedroom, an unfamiliar male voice sneered, "Your father pays me to protect you from people who'll try to take advantage of you. What makes you think anyone would want you without your money, freak boy? Did you forget to look in the mirror this morning?"

Furious, Kal-El stepped into the room where Lex stood with clenched fists, facing down the man Kal-El had been watching for the night before - Phelan. "I won't let you call Lex that. You need to leave...now."

Lex looked over his shoulder at Kal-El and held up his hand. "I'll handle this, Kal."

Phelan held up a newspaper and grated out an unpleasant laugh. "Yeah, it looks like you've been *handling* things, Luthor. The problem is that Daddy's not very happy about your choice of entertainment. I don't appreciate early morning phone calls telling me that I better fix it, or else."

"Lex hasn't done anything wrong," Kal-El objected, unable to stay silent.

Throwing the paper down on the table, Phelan shook his head. "Listen buddy, your friend Lex isn't exactly on the side of the angels."

Seeing Lex flinch, Kal-El stepped to his side. "I think you need to leave before I call the police."

Rolling his eyes, Phelan reached into his jacket and pulled out his wallet. Flipping it open, he showed the badge clipped inside to Kal-El. "Why don't you go ahead and try that, hero. See how far you get." Ignoring Kal-El, he put his wallet away and addressed Lex. "Get rid of your new friend, Lex, before I do. You don't need the trouble he's going to cause you. I haven't been able to find a thing on him, which means he doesn't exist, except as someone who's looking to scam you." He shrugged and walked to the door, stopping before he walked out. "Don't be even more stupid than usual, freak." He slammed the door behind himself as he left.

Lex took the few steps separating him from the table and picked up the paper that Phelan had left behind. He looked at it with a bitter laugh. "At least it's one of the better pictures I've had show up, beats the one where I'm being escorted into the police station after being picked up for solicitation." He handed it to Kal-El, who winced at the caption that identified Lex and the unnamed male companion he'd been seen being extremely friendly with more than once.

Lex turned his back on Kal-El, the tension in his body easily visible without any shirt to conceal it. "So I'm left asking you once again, why are you here, Kal, or whoever you really are?"

Dropping the paper on the table once more, Kal-El moved to stand behind Lex, his hands coming up to cover his shoulders, kneading the knotted muscles carefully. "I'm not here to hurt you. I told you that, Lex. I told you everything I could." Gently, he pulled Lex around to look into his tightly drawn face. "I don't know how much longer I can stay here with you, Lex, so please let me touch you, hold you for as long as I can." He waited for Lex to decide, hoping that it wasn't the end.

Cold, blue eyes looked at him, weighing everything that had happened against the information that Phelan had left behind. With a sigh, Lex shook his head in resignation. "I can't explain why, but I trust you. I don't want you to leave, Kal. Whatever it is that you're involved in, let me help you. I'm sure we can figure out how to make this work." A pale hand came up to caress the side of Kal-El's face. "We have a destiny together, Kal. Somehow, I can feel it."

. . .

 

A quiet day spent together at the apartment, their time split between the bed, shower, kitchen and sofa, left Lex prowling restlessly. He wasn't interested in talking, watching another movie, or even beating Kal-El again on the Playstation. He needed to get out and move, and he wanted Kal-El to go with him.

"Lex, you know Phelan's going to be at the club and cause trouble for you. Why there? Why not go somewhere else?" Kal-El had come up behind Lex as he stood at the bedroom window, staring out at the darkened street.

Lex shrugged off the hand that attempted to massage the tension out of his shoulders. "Because it's *my* club and I won't let my father's pit bull keep me away." His voice was dry and cynical. "Why should I miss any chance to have Phelan report that I didn't do what my father wanted. It's what I live for, after all."

Sighing, Kal-El gave in and began to get dressed. "I'm not going to let him touch you, Lex. He's not going to hurt you again." Pulling a tight mesh shirt over his head, he turned his head to watch Lex pull on his leather pants. The smooth, unmarked skin of Lex's torso drew Kal-El's attention and his eyes searched for the marks he was sure he'd left earlier in the day. Puzzled at their absence, he looked closer and noticed the large bruise on Lex's arm was also gone. Thinking back, he realized that the bruise had been missing the night before, less than twenty-four hours after Lex had been injured. Reaching out, he drew a finger down the skin that showed no trace of purple, and verified Lex hadn't concealed it with makeup.

"What?" Lex's face was questioning Kal-El's odd behavior, his hands stilled in the middle of drawing on a silk shirt. "Something wrong?"

Kal-El spoke tentatively, unsure how Lex would react. "That bruise. It's healed already."

Glancing down at his arm, Lex nodded. "Yeah, I heal pretty fast. I don't remember the last time I got sick, either." He finished pulling on the shirt, hiding the area in question. "It's come in handy more than once." His mouth twisted as he shrugged. "Frea...kids that are...unique tend to attract the wrong kind of attention."

Kal-El heard what Lex had held back and he frowned at the thought of the pain that Lex had experienced because of the Zod Consortium's experiments. Forcing a smile to his face, he raised his hand to caress Lex's head lightly, seeking to erase the sting of years spent apart, different. "You're beautiful, Lex. Never think that you're anything less."

Looking up at Kal-El, Lex's face began to lose the hard lines his memories had triggered. He shook his head, his mouth quirked in self-deprecating humor. "You're the only one I've ever met who believes that, Kal. Everyone else just sees Lionel Luthor's son, and wonders what they can get from me, whether it's drugs, money, or the chance to brag about having sex with...."

Kal-El's mouth cut off the cruel words before they reopened old wounds and exposed raw emotions barely healed years after the initial damage was done. Holding Lex close, his lips gentled as the strong, slim body molded itself against his and any lingering resistance transmuted into desire. Lifting his head, Kal-El smiled into Lex's eyes, pleased to see his pupils deep and wide in dark arousal. "Still interested in going out?"

Nipping Kal-El's chin, Lex smiled against his jaw. "Yes, despite the attractiveness of the offer, I want to talk to some people I've...worked with in the past about...arranging some assistance for you, to fix whatever it is that you think will force you to leave." Pulling back, his face grew resolute. "There's no limit to what I'd do for a friend, Kal. Let me help."

"Lex, there's nothing..."

Lex pushed himself out of Kal-El's arms impatiently and turned away, his shoulders set and fists clenched at his sides. "Stop. Just stop. I *know* there's something going on with you and I'm only asking you to tell me enough to let me fix it. I'm used to solving problems, knowing who to talk to and how to cover the costs. I may not have my inheritance, but I've managed to raise enough cash to have a friend make some very lucrative investments for me and my father has no idea of the extent of my holdings. I can always raise more with a little time spent in the labs..."

Ignoring the flinch under his hand, Kal-El smoothed the silk across Lex's tense shoulders. "I can't let you do anything illegal, Lex, or something that might hurt someone because you think you're protecting me. It wouldn't be right. I'd leave right now if I thought I was putting you in that position, especially since there's nothing for you to fix. It isn't like that. I'm not in any danger, there's no one threatening me. It's...it's complicated."

"Complicated." Lex's hand came up to rub the back of his neck and he walked toward the bedroom door. "You don't exist, according to Phelan, and you won't tell me why you're here or what's going on because it's complicated. You don't want me to do anything illegal, so that implies what you're doing isn't, but it's complicated." Turning back around, he flung his hands wide in frustration. "You tell me you're going to have to leave, but not why or when. Fuck *complicated*, Kal!" His face twisted, as well as his body, and his left fist crashed into the wall beside the door. Kal-El was there before Lex could repeat the action, grabbing his wrist in a grip with a speed and strength that surprised both of them. "Kal?"

Releasing Lex's arm in shock, Kal-El shook his head in puzzlement. "I...I don't...." He looked around the room as if searching for an answer before coming back to Lex's face, shrugging. "I...I just need some time to think, Lex. Please?"

Closing his eyes, Lex nodded, sighing wearily. "Okay, Kal. You win. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Let's just go to the club tonight and drink and dance and pretend nothing in our lives is *complicated*.

 

. . .

 

Following a sweat-drenched Lex out of the club, anticipating his sweet-salt taste, Kal-El was unprepared for the figure that caught his eye, standing deep in the shadows across the street. He looked through the back window of the Porsche as Lex screeched away from the curb in his usual reckless fashion, and Kal-El's suspicion was confirmed as the dark form stepped forward, and a familiar face was illuminated by the streetlight overhead.

Kal-El's time had run out.

 

. . .

 

Desperation tainted Kal-El's movements, his kisses frantic as he devoured Lex, imprinting the texture of his moon-pale skin and the hot spice of his mouth, in a race with the dawn. He was no longer the passive partner, simply accepting Lex's lead in their dance between the sheets. Kal-El took what he wanted and demanded more, until Lex was left gasping, spent and slack-limbed in mute satiation. Gathering Lex's limp body close, ignoring the musky stickiness adhering to them, Kal-El laid still, staring out into the darkness and listened to Lex's slow, shallow breathing.

Thinking.

 

// Two days earlier //

 

The knock at the apartment door did not take Kal-El by surprise. Lex had left a few minutes earlier, assuring Kal-El that he would only be gone a few hours. His kiss had been casual and flavored with toothpaste, his step light as he set off for a required class. Kal-El had kept a smile on his face and concealed his apprehension about his expected visitor. Gulping down the last of his coffee, Kal-El set down his mug and hurried to open the door, greeting his long-neglected partner. "Zak-Tor."

With a curt nod, the senior Searcher pushed by Kal-El to enter the apartment, his sharp glance darting around the room. "I saw him leave. Are you alone?"

Closing the door, Kal-El frowned and confirmed that the apartment was empty. "He won't be back for a few hours. I was going to contact you today...."

Wheeling about, Zak-Tor waved a hand, cutting off Kal-El's fumbling explanation. "Have you gone mad, Second Searcher?" Reaching into an inner pocket of his coat, he pulled out a wrinkled piece of newsprint. "Your photograph is in a major newspaper along with the indigene you were supposed to be investigating! Investigating what exactly?" He shook the paper in Kal-El's face, making him take a step back. "The mating habits of proscribed species?" He crumpled up the evidence of Kal-El's indiscretion and threw it on the floor. "Don't even try to convince me otherwise, you idiot. I observed you last night, your blatant display of rut in that clothing. I waited outside last night and you never left." His eyes swept up and down Kal-El and he sneered. "Even now...disgusting, like one of these primitive...."

"Enough!" Kal-El drew himself up to his full height, towering over the other, his voice thundering as the insult to Lex became clear. "I've completed my investigation and have determined that there has been a beneficial mutation in the case of Alexander Luthor, accelerated healing. That's all that you need to be concerned about here."

"Really? And how do you plan to answer the charges..."

"I won't." Kal-El's response was abrupt. "I won't be returning with you."

Zak-Tor froze as Kal-El's words penetrated, his eyes widening in disbelief. "I was right. You are insane."

With a visible effort to calm himself and softening his voice, Kal-El began to explain. "You can call me mad if you wish. The truth is that I want to stay here, with him." His eyes begged for understanding. "I've never...I don't...you could report me as dead, we'll disappear. You'll never hear of us again. It's a big world, easy to get lost on."

Zak-Tor shook his head slowly before turning away and walking to the window to look down on the street. "Kal-El, do you think this has never happened before? That some other newly promoted Searcher hasn't ended up involved with some on-world primitive or interfered in local politics? Why do you think they have so many rules?" He turned around, frowning. "I don't want to have my reputation ruined by losing my junior on-planet. I know I'm not strong enough to fight you and that you could be gone before I get back here with an armed guard."

Zak-Tor advanced on Kal-El and stood in front of him, his face and tone earnest. "I want you to think this through, Kal-El. Let's suppose I was able to convince our superiors that you died here and that I wasn't able to recover your body and they stopped looking for you. What happens the first time you're ill or injured and someone does a blood test, or any test that examines your internal organs? Have you considered something as simple as a lack of fingerprints that these primitives use for identification? What do you think they'll do with someone who is proven not to be of this planet?" He suppressed a smile of triumph when Kal-El's eyes widened. "You may be willing to take the risk for yourself, but what of this mutated indigene you've become obsessed with? What happens to him as your companion?" When Kal-El took a horrified step backward, Zak-Tor pursued his advantage. "Do you really think they wouldn't strap him down on a table in a laboratory somewhere for dissection, right next to you? Would they resist testing his ability to heal? Think of everything you've read about this planet's history. Think of how they've treated anyone different in the past, and what they would do to him."

Kal-El sat down heavily on the sofa, his face buried in his hands, shaking. Zak-Tor stood in front of him, silent, waiting. Slowly, Kal-El lowered his hands and looked up into the grim face of the senior Searcher. "What happens now?"

"You'll come back with me and make your report, including the proscribed contact. You will be transferred off-planet, and if you're fortunate, you won't end up being dismissed from the service, just demoted. As I said, you aren't the first and you won't be the last. At least you haven't been stupid enough to tell your little friend that you weren't born on this planet. Correct?"

Kal-El stopped in the doorway of the bedroom, where he'd headed to gather his belongings after conceding defeat. "What? No, Lex doesn't know anything." He quickly located his clothing and stuffed it into his suitcase, carrying it out to where Zak-Tor was pacing impatiently. Frowning, he set the suitcase down and began to search through the bookshelves on the wall.

'What are you doing?" Zak-Tor grumbled.

Kal-El shrugged absently, "I want to leave Lex a note, say goodbye." Opening a notebook, he found a blank page and tore it out carefully. Taking it to the table, he sat down to scribble a few lines, his face reflecting his pain as he tried to think of the right words to say farewell to the man he'd promised to protect. Slowly he set the pen down and folded the paper, placing it under a midnight-blue glass paperweight displaying a constellation, a souvenir from their trip to the planetarium. Standing, he picked up the suitcase and shuffled disconsolately toward the door where Zak-Tor waited. Passing in front of him as he held the door, Kal-El felt a tugging at his wrist as he dragged his suitcase across the door frame and yanked at the piece of luggage impatiently. It finally came free with a sharp tug, and he proceeded down the hall, Zak-Tor following behind after a short delay. Neither of them spoke as they separated in the parking lot to get into their respective vehicles, and Kal-El followed Zak-Tor sedately as they drove away, never looking back.

 

// One day earlier //

 

"I'm sorry to lose you, Kal-El. Despite your profound lack of judgment in Metropolis, you're a good Searcher, and I think once you've outgrown your tendency toward impetuous behavior, you'll be a valuable addition to any on-world team assembled." Zak-Tor stood next to Kal-El as they waited for the two-man patrol ship to land. Kal-El was to be transferred back to the Federation vessel and a new junior would take his place for the remainder of the survey. The senior Searcher's gruff voice continued, "I've recommended leniency in your case, but be aware that there are others in the service who will not look lightly on your dalliance with a primitive, no matter how close they are to us in physical conformation. I'm finding it hard to stomach myself, and I've had years of on-world experience."

Only the clenching of Kal-El's fists behind his back betrayed his anger at the insult offered to the inhabitants of the planet, in particular to the one he'd been willing to give up the universe for. He stayed silent, knowing there was nothing he could say that would improve his situation. He was dressed in on-planet clothing, the only items he would be allowed to retain from his assignment. Knowing the limitation, he'd deliberately stolen the silk shirt Lex had worn the last night they were together, stuffing it into his suitcase at the last minute. Now he stood waiting in the early dawn light, embraced by the scent of the man he was leaving behind, feeling as if he was losing more than he could bear.

Rubbing his wrist absently, Kal-El wished once more that he'd noticed that the leather and stone bracelet was missing *before* he'd returned to Smallville. He would have liked to have taken it with him, another memory of Lex, but the tug he'd felt as he left the apartment must have been the bracelet breaking loose. He could only hope Lex would either keep it or destroy it, as the thought of Lex giving it to someone else left Kal-El in complete despair.

While Kal-El was lost in his thoughts, the patrol boat had landed and dropped the cloaking to allow the personnel transfer. Nodding in farewell, Kal-El was preparing to board when Zak-Tor handed him an envelope. "I could have included this in my report, but I decided it would make a better reminder of your mistakes. Learn from them, Kal-El."

Kal-El waited until the patrol boat was underway before he opened the envelope. Pulling out a single sheet of paper, he unfolded it slowly, already knowing what it would say, finally understanding that short delay at the apartment.

 

Lex,

I'm sorry, but I have to leave. My destiny lies elsewhere.

I'll never forget you.

Kal-El

 

The Kryptonian symbol for love painstakingly marked next to his true name mocked him. He carefully folded the note, tucked it neatly back into the envelope, and then crushed the damning document in a shaking fist.

It was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from ladydey for 1-18-07 meme. "AU -- Kal comes to Earth from Krypton for a visit as a young man/teenager, meets Lex, sparks fly, Kal has to leave and doesn't return until he's a little older and meets Lex again." Well, the prompt started it anyway. Not exactly sure when the other story moved in and took over. A manip by lapetite-kiki immediately sprang into my mind (http://lapetite-kiki.livejournal.com/71195.html) and she very kindly consented to my using it to help illustrate the story (It is the one that appeared in the newspaper).


End file.
